


Family Matters

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Homelessness, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: The Spellmans were your last hope. If they turned you away you'd have nothing. But you hadn't counted on having to win over Zelda Spellman.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 202
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

A clap of thunder sounded overhead. You flinched back, looking up at the sky. Dark clouds had successfully covered the sun, leaving it like night. The wind was blowing cold through your coat and your boots hadn’t managed to keep the water out. Your socks squelched with each step, the water pooling between your toes. You hurried on, hunching in on yourself against the weather. 

The house loomed out of the darkness, the lights bright against the coming storm. You walked up the long drive, wincing as the thunder and lightning raged above you. Fat rain drops were beginning to fall on your head. You sped up your pace, running up the steps to the door. You took a deep breath, trying to smooth out your skirt. It was the only nice clothes you owned anymore, the only way to make a good impression. 

You rang the bell, holding your hands behind your back, if only to hide their trembling. You watched a shadow grow larger and larger through the stained glass window. You took a steadying breath and putt on a winning smile. 

The door was pulled open. A short blonde woman blinked at you, waiting for you to say something. You breathed in, tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“Hello,” you said, “I’m looking for Hilda Spellman.”

“Oh, well, you’ve found her, love. What can I do for you?” the woman, Hilda, asked. 

“I’m looking for a job,” you said, “and I believe that Spellman Mortuary is the place for me.”

“You’d better come in then.”

She led you into a huge entrance hall, a staircase sweeping up to the second level. A group of lights hung above you and lamps covered the sideboards, lighting the wooden room. Paintings were hung on the landing. You felt conspicuous dripping onto the carpet below your feet. Hilda gave you a smile, gesturing for you to follow her. 

She led you into a spacious kitchen. The counters were covered in different food stuffs, the oven heating up the room almost uncomfortably. A wooden table sat in the middle of the room, as if waiting for the family to sit down. 

“Would you like some tea?” Hilda asked, still smiling at you in the way most adults had spent your life smiling at you. As if you needed protecting from the world. As if you needed to be looked after. As if you were a child. You had hoped to have grown out of it by now, being an adult yourself. Apparently not.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“Have a seat.” She gestured at the table and you sunk onto one of the wooden chairs. You’d never seen a house so full of wood. Your home had been much softer, more pliable than this house seemed to be. You accepted the mug of warm tea, wrapping your hands around it. You breathed in the steam, feeling the muscles in your shoulders relax. 

“There you go, love,” she said, taking the seat across from you, “now what was it you were asking?”

You took a small sip of the piping hot liquid, wincing when it burnt your tongue. She gave you a smile but didn’t say anything. 

“I believe I have what it takes to work here,” you said, “I think this is the right place for me.”

“Right, and, uh, why is that?” she asked.

“Well,” you said, thinking it over, “I’m not looking to work in the embalming room, or deal with anything that takes real skills, but I have experience as a secretary and I’m dedicated.”

“And you think we need a secretary?” she asked.

“Surely having someone to answer phones and make appointments can’t be unhelpful,” you said.

“And why, pray tell, would we need your help?”

You started, knocking over your cup. You watched the tea trickle over the wooden top of the table, dripping down onto the stone floor. You looked up as your eyes came to a pair of heeled boots. They traced up shapely legs, over a cinched waist into piercing green eyes. You flinched back, almost toppling off your chair. You could feel your heart thudding in your chest, the blood flow growing loud in your ears. 

“Who are you?” this new woman demanded.

“This is Luna,” Hilda introduced.

You wrinkled your brow, not remembering if you’d ever introduced yourself to her. The other woman was still staring at you, barley acknowledging Hilda.

“You may go.” She turned on her heels, ready to walk out of the room.

You looked from her retreating back to Hilda. Her face had dropped, her fingers tightening on her mug. All you could hear was the tea dripping into the puddle you’d created.

“Please I,” you hesitated, not sure how much to say. You turned to the other woman, “I need this job.”

She paused and it was like you could feel her thinking. She turned, stalking towards the table. She passed by you, the heady scent of wet soil and smoke wrapping around you. You watched her lower herself into the chair between you and Hilda. She held herself straight, staring down her nose at you. You shifted in your seat, feeling both too hot and too cold at once.

“Why should we hire you when you are unknown to our family?” she asked.

“Um, well, I’m a fast learner. I’m competent and empathetic which I imagine is useful when dealing with grieving people. I don’t have anything else in my life so my greatest dedication will be here. I’m not asking you trust me,” you said, “I’m just asking for a chance.”

“Why here?” she asked, not even stopping to consider your answer.

“I asked around town. I was told this was the place for strays,” you said, turning to look at Hilda who smiled at you, “I was told there was kindness to be found here.”

You turned back to the other woman. Her mouth had been pressed into a thin line, her eyes staring at you in a way that made you feel as if you were being x-rayed. You were sure she could see into your very soul with that stare. You shivered. 

“Give me a day,” you said, surprised by your own boldness, “a trial. If after one day you’re not impressed I’ll go on my way and you’ll never see me again. Please. I really need this.”

“Oh, go on,” Hilda said, “give the girl a go.”

“Fine,” the other woman said, “be here at 7am sharp.”

“Thank you.” You were breathless, unable to believe it had worked. You couldn’t catch your breath from the relief. 

“I’ll see you out.”

You stood, following Hilda back into the entrance hall. You could hear the rain and the wind outside, whistling through the branches of the forest. You shivered again, knowing that all that would greet you when you got to your bed was the cold. It couldn’t dampen the warmth growing in your chest at the thought of your success.

“I’m sorry about Zelds,” Hilda said, opening the door for you, “sometimes she can be a little bit prickly.”

“Your sister?” you asked, surprised. They didn’t look alike at all. They didn’t act alike. They seemed like completely different species.

“I’m afraid so,” she said, giving you a conspiratorial smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You wandered out of the house, feeling the rain begin to fall on you again. It was cool, getting into every crack and crevice it could, clinging to you, reminding you that it would still be there hours later. You heard the door close behind you, trapping the warmth inside the house.

“Zelda Spellman,” you whispered to yourself, staring up at the dark tumultuous sky.

You clenched your fist, your nails digging into your skin. You knew what you needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

You stood outside the door, looking at the fog that had settled on the lawn. It swam through the graves in the small cemetery. The cold air bit at your exposed skin but you needed to take this moment to appreciate what the day would bring. You’d done the only thing you’d set out to do. You had a chance.

“Oh,” a surprise voice said, “hello. Can I help you with something?”

You turned around. A young teenage girl was holding the door open, looking at you with undisguised shock. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and was obviously on her way to school. 

“Sorry,” you said, “I’m here for my first day.”

“First day doing what?” 

“Work?” You hated that it came out as a question.

“At the mortuary?” she asked.

“Unless there’s another business here,” you replied with a smile.

“Oh, Luna, there you are.”

You smiled at Hilda as she appeared from the shadowy interior. She put her hands on the teen’s shoulders.

“I see you’ve met my niece, Sabrina,” she said.

“Niece?” you asked, “I didn’t realise your sister had a child?”

“Oh no, dear, Sabrina is Edward’s daughter. We took her in after their terrible deaths,” she explained.

“That’s very kind of you,” you said. You felt a pang in your chest at the thought. 

“Have a good day at school, love.” Hilda pressed a kiss to Sabrina’s cheek and pushed her past you. 

She smiled, waving to her aunt. You nodded to her, watching her hop down the steps and disappear into the early morning fog. You turned back to Hilda, watching her still wave to her niece. 

“You’re here early,” Hilda said.

“Better early than late,” you replied with a shrug.

“But proves you don’t listen to instructions,” a familiar voice said. A shiver went down your spine as you searched out the voice over Hilda’s shoulder.

Zelda stepped out from the darkness, her lit cigarette sending smoke curling towards the ceiling. You averted your eyes to your feet, scared she’d be able to read your mind if you looked her in the eye. Her footsteps were muffled on the carpet but you tracked her journey towards the door as best you could. The thought of her being so close made you want to turn tail and run. 

“I wasn’t planning on knocking until seven,” you said, “it was just such a nice morning I was itching to get outside.”

You ignored the pointed silence, knowing by anyone’s standards the morning was hardly lovely. The fog was the least of it. Mud was everywhere, left over from the storm the night before. It was unseasonably cold and the wind was tugging at you. Most people would want to stay curled up in bed with such weather. You were not most people.

“I’m keen to get started,” you said, hoping a winning smile would make them move past your supposed lie. 

“Come in, love,” Hilda said, ushering you into the entrance hall. It still felt overwhelming, so dark and foreboding. Surely that was not comforting to grieving families. 

“The phone is over there,” Zelda said, motioning in a general direction, “you’ll be required to answer it promptly and professionally. You’ll informed Hilda and myself if there is a body coming in, or if someone is requiring to meet with us. You will ensure no meetings clash. You will keep everything neat and tidy. We are here to look after people during a painful time. Anything less will not be tolerated.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” you said.

“Don’t call me ma’am,” she said, turning on her heels to look at you.

“Sorry, Miss Spellman,” you said.

“If a customer has a question you don’t know the answer to you ask either myself or my sister,” she said, “never lie and never make anything up.”

“Yes, Miss Spellman,” you said.

“Ambrose,” she called, leading you into the kitchen.

A young man was lounging in one of the chairs at the kitchen table you’d sat at the day before. He had a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked up, rolling his head towards you. He looked tired, over worked, like he’d been hit by a truck.

“This is Luna. She’s working with us today. Be nice,” Zelda said. 

You smiled at him, raising your hand in greeting. He slowly got to his feet, looking at you with disinterested eyes. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luna,” he said, shaking your hand. He was still wearing a robe, his clothes rumpled. He looked the way you felt most days. You offered him a softer smile. He blinked at you before turning away to take his place at the table again. You followed the sisters back into the entrance hall. 

“Right, I’m off to work,” Hilda said.

“Wait,” you said, “you’re not going to be here to asses me?”

“Zelda is more than capable of taking care of it,” she said, “you’re going to be great.”

“Don’t give the girl meaningless platitudes,” Zelda said, “either she performs well or she doesn’t. That’s all there is to it.”

You had to bite your tongue against saying something sarcastic in response. You couldn’t afford to fuck up this early on and you knew Zelda would not appreciate any sarcasm from you. You watched Hilda walked out the door with a friendly wave. 

You turned back around, already feeling overwhelmed. Not because of the work, that would be easy enough to handle, but because of the dynamics between the family. There was so much more going on than you had originally thought. It was meant to be easier than this.

“You’re looking pale,” Zelda said, “you’re not crumbling already, are you?”

You shook your head. She grasped your chin between thumb and forefinger, forcing you to look at her. Her green eyes searched yours, as if looking for your weaknesses. You straightened up, squaring your shoulders, letting her look. She wasn’t going to find anything other than a desperate young woman.

“I am expecting excellence from you,” she said, “anything less and you will be thrown out of here without another chance.”

“You’re not going to be disappointed,” you said.

The phone rang. She let you go and you turned away, picking up the phone.

“Spellman Mortuary,” you said into the receiver, “how can we help you?”

You listened to the woman on the other end of the line, noting down her problem on the pad beside the phone. You covered the receiver, turning back to Zelda who was watching you.

“Do you and Hilda have a diary or a calendar for the business?” you asked.

“We do not,” she replied. You hummed.

“Do you have any appointments on Thursday?” you asked.

“We do not,” she replied.

“Well, you do now.”

You went back to your conversation with the woman on the end of the line. She thanked you profusely and you hung up. You turned back to Zelda.

“Young man, caught in a hit and run. The body will be brought in tomorrow after the police have finished with it. The family will be here on Thursday at 11am to talk with you and Hilda about the arrangements.” 

She opened her mouth to respond to you but you held up a hand.

“On top of that, I’m going to start a diary for the two of you to ensure we can keep track of where you’ll be to help with scheduling meetings. Obviously your other jobs must be taken into consideration so you’ll need to keep me informed of your schedules.”

“What makes you believe you’ll still be here tomorrow to do this?” she asked.

“I’m just that good.”


	3. Chapter 3

You’d passed your test with flying colours. It helped that the day you were on trial was a quiet day. You were able to set up a working diary for the Spellman sisters, opting for times during each day they could sit down for meetings amongst their other commitments. 

You passed the weeks answering the phone, making pots of tea, and comforting grieving people as they thought of what to do with their deceased loved ones. You’d passed out tissues and cake, doing your best to remain in the background while the sisters ran their business. It was fascinating to watch them work. 

You tried to get out before they sat down to dinner, your heart hurting when you saw the four of them together. The difference between their lives and yours were so stark.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, love?”

You looked up from the diary, working through a scheduling conflict. Hilda was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. You smiled at her. Hilda was without a doubt your favourite of the two sisters. She was kind to you, encouraging. Unlike Zelda who spent most of her time watching you, making comments about your work, and generally causing anxiety within you. 

“No, thank you, Hilda. I wouldn’t want to intrude,’ you replied with a smile.

“Oh no, you wouldn’t be intruding, dear. We would love for you to stay. Wouldn’t we, Zelds?”

Your gut clenched as you watched Hilda look over her shoulder. Zelda appeared from the shadows, her cigarette holder resting on one of her fingers, her arms crossed over her chest. You bit down on your lower lip, already able to feel the anxiety clawing its way up your throat.

“Of course we would,” Zelda said, her eyes staring intently at you. 

“I really can’t,” you said, “but thank you.”

You hoped your voice didn’t sound as strained as you thought it might. You closed up the diary, figuring you could work out the problem tomorrow when your head wasn’t being made hazy from Zelda’s cigarette smoke. You pushed your hair behind your ear.

“Goodnight,” you said to the sisters.

You pulled your coat and scarf on, grabbing your bag from under your table. You waved to the two sisters and pulled open the door onto the dark night. The air was cold when it touched your skin. You shivered, looking up at the sky. Thankfully it was clear, meaning no rain while you slept. 

You closed the door on the warm house and shoved your hands deep in your pockets. You hunched down in your coat, hopping down the stairs. You paused in front of the graveyard, looking over the graves. It was one of your favourite parts of working at the mortuary, being able to wander through the graves alone, thinking about the generations of families buried beneath your feet. It was beautiful.

You continued past it, through the mud of the drive. The air felt like ice, burning you where you were exposed. You hurried on, knowing you wouldn’t be warmer at home, but at least you could hunker down and hope for sleep before the sun rose.

You broke away from the main path, heading through the trees. A twig snapped somewhere in the distance. You paused, perking up, looking for the noise. You knew things stalked these woods you did not want to meet in the dark of night. 

The shadows kept looking like something moving in the dark. The moon was waning, so far from full. Light was minimal and you had to rely on your other senses. After a few minutes with nothing but your own paranoia for company you continued on, glancing over your shoulder every so often. 

You came upon your small camp, passing from behind a tree to enter the clearing. You sighed, sitting down on the tree trunk in front of the fire pit. You knew you should start a fire to warm yourself up but you were beyond tired, just wanting to curl up and sleep. 

You unzipped the tent and crawled inside. You pushed your bag to the side, quickly changing into your pyjamas in the darkness. You slid into your sleeping bag, curling up in the foetal position as you tried to imagine yourself in your childhood bed, back home that was no longer home. You squeezed your eyes shut, imagining you could hear your little brother snoring in the room next to yours. You could almost mistake the whistling of the wind for the sound of the kettle your parents brewed every night. 

Another twig snapped, like a gunshot going off so close to you. Your eyes snapped open, your body freezing as you tried to hear what was outside your tent. You held your breath, pretending that would help despite the blood pounding in your ears. 

A step sounded closer to your tent, only audible due to the silence that had fallen over the woods. It felt as if it was holding its breath for you. 

The zipper to the front of your tent began to rise, exposing you to whoever, or whatever, was coming to investigate your home. You should have readied yourself in case of a fight, but you were frozen, only able to watch as your demise drew closer. 

“What in Hecarte’s name is this?”

You blinked, surprised at the face peering at you through the tent flaps. Zelda was crouched down, staring in at you. All you could do was blink at her, unable to do anything else. She waited but when it became clear you weren’t going to give her an answer she stood up.

“Get out of there,” she commanded.

You crawled out, doing your best to not look as pathetic as you felt. She was never meant to find out about this. None of them were. This was your shame to live with, the lack of proper house. This was the best you were able to do in your circumstances. You didn’t want to have to admit to any of them this was all you had. You let them continue thinking you went home to a warm house at the end of the day, not a dingy tent in the middle of the woods.

“What are you doing in there?” she demanded.

“Trying to sleep,” you replied with a shrug. You had thought it was pretty self evident.

“Why are you not at home?” she asked.

“I am.”

She looked at you. Her head cocked to the side, as if trying to work out a difficult math problem. You watched her, waiting for any kind of reaction. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going through her mind.

“Why?” she asked.

“I told you I needed the job. This is why. I can’t afford rent, I can’t afford a house, I can’t afford anything. Before my first pay check I couldn’t afford to buy even a cup of coffee. I have nothing. Miss Spellman, I can’t thank you enough for hiring me because now I have a chance.”

She considered you for a moment.

“I think you can call me Zelda, don’t you?”

You didn’t have an answer for her. She was not reacting the way you expected and you weren’t quite sure how to respond if it wasn’t on the defensive. 

“Pack your things,” she said.

“Why?”

“This is no way for a young woman to live. We have more than enough room for you to sleep until you are back on your feet,” she said, looking you over. You flushed under her gaze.

You quickly packed up your camp site, glad to have so few possessions. Zelda Spellman was not a woman to be kept waiting. 

You followed her through the forest, back to the mortuary. You looked up at the glowing windows and couldn’t help but wonder what your life had come to. You weren’t sure what to make of your new situation. 

You knew it would please at least one person.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the huge bed was a luxury you weren’t quite sure how to approach. The bed was comfortable, the room lavish, the air warm. You lay in the bed, staring up at the canopy above you. You had no idea what was waiting for you downstairs. You didn’t know what Zelda had told the rest of the family about your new living arrangement. It made you want to continue hiding in your room.

A sharp knock sounded on your door. You sat up, wondering if you ignored it it would go away. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had such a good nights sleep and that was with all you’re tossing and turning. The knock sounded again. You sighed and sat up, crawling out of the bed.

Zelda was standing outside your door. She was fully dressed, completely put together, and you became acutely aware of your bed hair. You tried to smooth it down. 

“May I come in?”

You held the door open for her, hurriedly taking a step back to keep her from bumping into you. The same scent of wet dirt and smoke stroked across your skin. You held your breath, not needing to be distracted for the conversation to come. 

“How did you sleep?” she asked, turning to watch you close the door.

“Well, thank you,” you replied, more hesitant than you would like.

“I have informed my sister of your circumstances and we have agreed to allow you to stay here,” she said, “Sabrina and Ambrose are aware you are here but I think it would be better to not talk about the reasons.”

“May I ask why?” 

“There are some unpleasantries that need not be discussed over the breakfast table,” she replied. 

“My living situation is not an unpleasantry,” you snapped then immediately flushed, “sorry.”

“I have opened my home to you. I will not accept insolence from my employee,” she snapped.

“I’m sorry Miss Spellman,” you said, looking down at your feet.

“I have already asked you to call me Zelda. I will not ask again. If you cannot follow simple instructions I may have to rethink your employment,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” you said.

“And stop apologising.”

You looked up at the annoyance in her voice. She was looking at you, glaring at you, and you felt small and childlike. You hadn’t been admonished in a long time. 

“Get dressed,” she said, “breakfast is on the table.”

She swept past you, leaving little more than the shame in your gut and the lingering scent of her cigarettes. You hurried into the bathroom connected to your room. You needed to wash the Zelda from your skin before you could face the rest of her family. No one made you as unsteady as much as she did. 

Walking down the stairs felt different. Usually you were hurrying to answer the phone or greet a customer after looking for one of your employers. This time the house was quiet, the only noise coming from the kitchen. You smoothed down your skirt and took a deep breath.

Conversation paused as you entered the kitchen but was quickly took up again by Sabrina, smoothing over the moment of awkwardness. The table was really only able to accommodate four people so you hovered for a moment until Hilda stood up, offering you her chair. 

“How did you sleep, dear?” she asked, pushing you down onto the seat while you considered declining the kindness. She was doing enough without giving you her seat as well.

“Really well, thank you,” you said, your voice quiet. 

She placed a plate in front of you. You looked down at the bacon and eggs, wondering if you could avoid eating. Your stomach was in turmoil, sitting amongst the family. You listened to Sabrina argue with Zelda about school. Or at least you thought it was about school. It wasn’t easy to tell.

“How’d you find your bed?” Ambrose asked, leaning towards you.

“It’s very comfortable,” you replied, “and massive.”

“Yes, our guest bed are intended to fit many people,” he said to which you found you had no reply. 

He went back to contemplating the contents of his mug. You hoped it was just tea or coffee but given his general demeanour over the weeks you’d known him you couldn’t be sure. He seemed to be as broken as you felt. Your heart went out to him. No one deserved to feel this way.

You scooped a forkful of eggs into your mouth, assuming it would be more rude to refuse any than to try and force down something. It was as delicious as everything else you’d ever tasted in this house, presumably due to the skilful hands of Hilda. You’d yet to see Zelda take to the stove in the few weeks you’d been working in the house. You took another forkful into your mouth, catching Hilda’s eye. You gave her a closed lip smile.

“You agree, right Luna?”

You blinked, looking over at Sabrina. She was looking at you expectantly. You looked to Zelda who was also watching you, assessing the answer you would give. You turned your head to Ambrose, who was pushing food around his plate, avoiding looking at anyone at the table.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” you replied.

“That does not bode well for the rest of the day,” Zelda snipped.

“I’m not on the clock yet,” you snapped, “I shouldn’t be expected to be the perfect employee when I’m not working.”

“Someone is in a mood today,” Zelda said, disappearing behind her paper once again.

You let out a long breath, expecting to be chewed up and spit back out by Zelda. She’d already threatened to throw you out for attitude. This response was far too calm for what you’d come to expect from the matriarch of the Spellman family. And yet you still felt like a dismissed teenager. 

You pushed your plate away from you, standing up. You gave Hilda a tight smile and walked out of the kitchen. You hurried up the stairs, back into your bedroom. You closed the door, leaning back against it and let out a sigh. You should have never come here.

A soft knock sounded on your door. You turned around, pulling it open. Sabrina was standing on your threshold, looking concerned.

“I’m sorry about Auntie Zee,” she said, “she can be a bit of a hardass.”

“She scares me,” you said, not voicing the fact that she held your life in her hands. If she threw you out now, if she fired you, you’d be dead. Literally.

“The rest of us won’t let her fire you,” she said, “we all love having you here.”

“You barely know me,” you said, shaking your head.

“You’re kind and you work hard and you seem to really care,” she said.

“I can’t lose this job, Sabrina,” you said.

“You won’t.”

She gave you a hug. You stiffened, not used to any kind of physical affection anymore. She gave you another squeeze and drew away, giving you a comforting smile. 

“Hilda’s worried you didn’t eat breakfast,” she said, as a parting statement. 

You watched her walk down the long hall. She disappeared around the corner, not looking back at you. You missed being that age, when things were simpler. You missed living in a house full of love and a family around you to support you. You missed not being filled with this kind of anxiety. You missed when every single one of your actions weren’t life or death.

“Oh, there you are, dear,” Hilda said, coming around the corner, “Zelda was looking for you.”

Anxiety clenched around your heart in a vice like grip and you were worried you might faint. You clutched the door frame, trying to keep yourself upright. Hilda rushed towards you, grabbing your elbow to steady you.

“Let’s sit you down.”

She led you back into your room, settling you on the bed. She pressed the back of her hand to your forehead. You pressed your hands to your stomach, trying to ease the pressure in your head and in your heart.

“You haven’t eaten enough, my dear,” Hilda said.

“What did Zelda want?” you asked.

“She only wanted to know where that handy diary of yours is,” Hilda replied, “she wanted to check on the meetings scheduled for today.”

The pressure loosened and you let out a sigh of relief. You hung your head, letting the relief wash over you. You weren’t about to be fired for your impertinence. You had to get a better grasp on your attitude, biting your tongue better. This wasn’t like it once was. You couldn’t say whatever was on your mind. More was at stake than an exasperated eye roll and a verbal telling off.

“I’ll get it for her right now,” you said with a smile.

“Are you sure, love? If you’re not feeling well I’m sure we could manage one day without you. After all, we managed for years before.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” 

You hopped off the bed, scurrying out of the room before Hilda could argue further. You would do better. You must do better. 

You couldn’t afford to fail now.


	5. Chapter 5

You hadn’t released how easy it would be to slip from the Spellman’s house in the middle of the night until you were shimmying down a drainpipe outside the window at the end of the hall. Even having Zelda at one end of the hall and Hilda at the other you found it easy to sneak past on whisper quiet feet. The rain made it difficult to keep from slipping but you had enough practice climbing drainpipes from your youth. 

You landed in a patch of mud, squelching underfoot. You grimaced but shook it off. You crept through the shadows, sticking to the side of the house for protection. The moon was hanging low in the sky, heavy and full. You darted away from the house, into the tree line close by. 

You ran through the trees, trying to stay out of the moonlight in case anyone happened to be looking at the forest. You couldn’t be caught. Not tonight.

You came upon the clearing faster than you were anticipating. You’d been moving so swiftly in your fear that you were now early for your meeting. You sunk down onto the boulder, pushing your finger through your hair. You were cold and wet from the mist and all you wanted to do was crawl into your warm bed in the house that had begun to feel safe.

“Can I take this early showing as a sign of your increasing commitment, mi amor?”

You started, almost falling off the boulder. You pushed your hair out of you face, turning to look at the woman standing in the middle of the clearing. Pale skin and dark hair, otherworldly in every aspect. She was as beautiful as the first time you’d seen her. Bella was not a welcome sight. 

“You rang?” you asked, rather more droll than she appreciated.

“I’m here for your weekly report,” she said, ignoring your sarcasm.

You sighed, stamping your feet to try and get some feeling back in your toes. You pushed your fingers into your armpits, trying to warm them up. You took a deep breath, trying to take as much time as possible before starting to see if she would have to leave. She increasingly had less and less time for your weekly reports as whatever she was planning to do drew closer.

“Well?” The impatience was clear in her voice. 

“I’m now living in the Spellman house,” you hesitantly began. 

“Excellent.” You could practically see her rubbing her hands together like an old time movie villain. 

“I’m still working there but Zelda is continually holding the threat of kicking me out over my head,” you said, “but I don’t think at this point she’d do it. I don’t think the rest of the Spellmans would let her.”

“You must get Zelda on side. If she does not trust you wholeheartedly then this whole thing falls apart,” she said.

“I know. I’m working on it,” you snapped.

“Work harder.”

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. You pursed your lips, waiting for any other kind of order. You’d never met someone who was such a micro manager. Every single meeting she left you with so many instructions you’d forget half of them by the time you left.

“Maybe I don’t want to do this anymore. They seem like nice people,” you said.

“You know the consequences of your failure,” she said, stalking towards you, “are you willing to risk their lives?”

“No.” You looked down at your feet, suitably chastised. 

“Next time you better be friends with Zelda, or else I’ll have to do something to convince you how serious this is.”

You took a deep, shuddering breath. You pushed your tears back, knowing that while Bella wouldn’t hurt you in this moment, that wasn’t true for other people. 

“I must get her” she hissed.

“Why are you so hung up on her?” you asked, “why can’t you let this go?”

“That is none of your concern. You are not here to ask questions. You’re here to do what I tell you,” she snapped, turning away from you.

“Sorry.”

You watched your fingers twisting together. You hated this. You hated her. You hated everything. There was nothing you could do to change your situation. All you could do was continue along the path laid out for you until its end. 

“Zelda trusts her family too much. Use them to grow closer to her. I was never afforded the chance to meet them but you have. You have an advantage.”

You watched her pace backwards and forwards over the leaf strewn ground. As the weeks ticked by she had grown more unsettled, spending more time seeming crazed. You watched her go backwards and forwards like a tennis ball in a tennis match. 

“And make sure you get rid of the rest of the family before we make our move. Witches are tricky.”

“Yes, Bella.”

“Zelda appreciates strong people, someone she can respect and listen to. If she perceives you as weak she will not take you seriously. But you cannot be so strong as to overpower her. She must be the alpha female in the pack. You must strike a balance or this will not work.”

“Yes, Bella.”

“Do not threaten her standing in the coven. She can turn nasty as most witches do.”

“Yes, Bella.”

“From the information I’ve gathered I’ve surmised that her niece is her biggest weakness. If you have the half breed you will more easily ensnare her.”

“Yes, Bella.”

“Get back to that house and make them believe you or you’ll find more than orange juice with your breakfast.”

“Yes, Bella.”

She gave you a hard look before disappearing into the night air, nothing more than smoke. You sat for a few moments, trying to gather your thoughts. You didn’t want to go back to that house and continue to trick the family that had been so kind to you. You didn’t want to put them in danger. You couldn’t understand why Bella was so caught up in Zelda. She didn’t seem like a bad person. And from what you could tell whatever had prompted this had happened over a century ago. 

You got off the cold rock, stepping into the cold mist that had appeared during your talk. You hunched over into your jacket more, shivering hard enough to rattle your teeth. You walked quickly through the forest, wanting to fall into bed and sleep for a long time. 

You arrived outside the house, looking up at the drainpipe you’d shimmied down only an hour ago. The light was still shining out of the window. You looked up at it, wondering how you were going to get back up there. You were sure the metal would be like ice and the usual climbing vines you would have used in your youth were not present. 

You tip toed around the house, coming to the back door. You pushed, surprised when it opened under your touch. You wandered through the conservatory, having spent little time exploring the house. The plants were beautiful in the moonlight. You pushed your wet hair out of your face, running your fingers over a bright green leaf. 

You stepped out, into the kitchen, the heart of this home. A dark shape was sitting at the table, lounging back.

“Out for a midnight walk?” Ambrose asked.

“Couldn’t get my brain to shut up,” you replied, “I figured the rain was better than tossing and turning.”

“Anything I can do to help settle your mind?” he asked.

“Not if I can’t do the same for you,” you replied with a shrug.

“Auntie Zee can be a hard ass but she likes you,” he said, getting to the crux of the issue.

“No she doesn’t,” you replied.

“If she didn’t you wouldn’t still be here.”

You didn’t have an answer for him so chose to slip off into the dark. You were ready to dry off and get into bed for a sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 6

You were curled up under a blanket in the living room of the Spellman house, a book open in your lap. You weren’t sure where anyone else was, the house quiet and still. You were used to something going on so this moment of peace was a nice change. A relief, some might say. 

You turned the page, considering making yourself some tea. For the first time in a while you were able to relax, not thinking about your mission, not considering how to get the Spellmans on side, not second guessing every action. You ran your finger over the edge of the page.

You heard a thump upstairs. Your head snapped up, wondering who or what was up there. You assumed Ambrose was in the attic or in the morgue, neither of which carried sound very well. You heard another thump. You sat up properly, wondering if you should get up and help. 

The front door slammed with a bang. You jumped, falling off the sofa, landing with a bump on the floor. Hurrying footsteps passed through the entrance and you heard a strangled sob. You climbed to your feet, not sure if you should follow or not. It wasn’t really your place.

The footsteps continued up the stairs followed by another slamming door. You sunk down onto the sofa, picking your book up off the floor. You closed it, straining your ears to hear anything that might be happening upstairs. Silence met your attempts.

You waited a few minutes. When the blanket of silence had settled you got up, wandering into the kitchen. You filled the kettle, putting it on the stove top to boil. You sat at the table, running your fingers over the wood as your thoughts swirled in your head. 

You heard the front door open and close again, this time at a normal volume. You jerked your head up wondering who it was this time. From the sound of the footsteps you could guess but it was the one person who would destroy your calm. Not that you had much after the disturbances already that night. 

The kettle began to whistle, startling you. You got up, pouring the water and clutching your mug in your hands. The warmth was comforting, the kitchen one of the few places you felt relaxed in. You associated it with Hilda and Hilda was nothing but warmth towards you. 

You wandered back into the living room, snatching your book off the sofa. You took both book and tea, retreating upstairs now there were people in the house to bother you. Or rather, destroy your calm and relaxation. It would be easier if you locked yourself away in your room until someone came to see you. 

You paused at the top of the stairs, the sound of crying floating through the air. You inched forward, feeling like you were eavesdropping when you shouldn’t. You stopped at your own door, finding the door to Zelda’s room open. Light was spilling out onto the landing and the sound of the crying was louder.

You glanced over your shoulder, wondering if someone else from the household would be there to deal with it, or call you out on lurking in the dark. You took a step forward then another, until you were able to see through the crack in the door. 

Zelda had her arms around a distraught Sabrina, hugging her close while the teenager sobbed. You stood, watching for a while. The warm light glowed around them and for the first time you realised how right Bella was. Zelda loved her family so completely and fiercely. 

The soft look on Zelda’s face gave your heart a pang. It was the same way your mother used to look at your little brother when he was upset. It was the same way she used to look at you. You hadn’t thought Zelda could be soft, so often on the other side of her harsh judgements, but you weren’t family and she didn’t love you. It was different. This was family. 

You brushed away a tear as it rolled down your cheek, almost upending the tea over yourself. You took a deep breath, watching the way Zelda smoothed Sabrina’s hair. Sabrina was clutching her, the way you had done many times with your own mother. You needed to get away.

Zelda caught your eye, glancing up. You stumbled back a step, sloshing tea over your hand. You hissed. Her mouth tightened but she didn’t stop comforting Sabrina. You turned around, rushing into your room. You lent back against the door, squeezing your eyes shut. 

Tears poured down your cheek. You slide down the door, putting down the tea and the book. You pressed your face into your knees, trying to stop the tears and the thoughts in your head. 

You couldn’t hand over the Spellmans. You couldn’t put them in the same kind of danger you were in. You knew Bella wanted Zelda, that she called her heartless, but you had seen nothing of the sort since arriving. If you’d been able to keep yourself from seeing the love in this house, the kindness of these people, it would have been easier to hand them over. 

You couldn’t stop the tears and you couldn’t stop the guilt bubbling up in your chest. If you could you would leave that night, never do anything to hurt these people. They were a family. Just a simple family.

But you had to think of your family.

You’d always put your family first.

You hated Bella for making you do this. You hated her. You hated her. You hated her. 

You ignored the sharp knock on your door a few hours later, hiding under your blanket with the lights off. You didn’t want to face the family, and certainly not a specific red headed green eyed witch. You needed some time.

You needed a break from the happy family you were working towards destroying. Or the guilt might eat you alive.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat on the stairs of the porch, soaking up the faint sunlight that managed to pierce through the heavy cloud cover. Hilda and Zelda were out for the day, doing things you were not privy to know of. The mortuary was therefore closed, leaving you with a day all to yourself in a quiet house. You knew down in the bowels Ambrose was working on the latest cadaver to be brought to you and at one time that might have made you feel sick to know but now it was simply life. It’s funny how quickly things could change.

You closed your eyes, breathing in deeply. The air was sweet, the way it was after freshly fallen rain. The air was cool, brushing over your skin as the wind tumbled over itself in the leaves of the forest. You lent back on your hands, the wood hard against the soft skin of your palms. It felt nice to know that you had some time to relax and not think about strategic ways to get Zelda to like you. It felt nice to just exist in a moment without some kind of ulterior motive

“Auntie Hilda makes a tea that can cure insomnia.”

You started, your hand scraping against the wood. You hissed, looking down at the now raw skin, blood beginning to bloom. You looked up at Ambrose standing in the doorway.

“What?” you asked.

“You’ve been having trouble sleeping,” he said, “I can hear your pacing from below my floorboards.”

“Sorry if I’ve been disturbing you,” you said.

“You haven’t,” he waved off, “but I can promise this tea will help.”

“What if I don’t want something to solve my insomnia?” you asked.

“You enjoy a sleepless night?” he asked in return.

“If I’m sharing it with someone,” you said without thinking then immediately flushed. 

He gave a surprised laugh. You gave a sheepish smile as he settled beside you. 

“Is your hand okay?” he asked.

You looked down at it. It was red and raw, blood beginning to dry on your skin. You could see a few splinters buried in your flesh and you winced. It was a hot pain, spreading over your palm refusing to be ignored.

“Could be better,” you replied.

He took it in his own hands, surprisingly warm and smooth. He inspected it, bring his face close to it. You watched him inspecting, knowing he must have some kind of medical know how after working in the morgue. You watched as his tongue tapped against his upper lip.

“Come on,” he said, standing up, “I can fix this in no time.”

You followed him back into the house, sighing as the warmth of the sun transitioned into cool air. He took you into the kitchen, sitting you down at the table. You watched him move around the kitchen, pulling things out from cupboards and drawers.

He disappeared into the greenhouse, leaving you along with your thoughts. This family revolved around the kitchen, everything important occurring around this table. Since arriving this had been the hub of the house, the heart that beat strong enough to keep the family going.

“Let me see it.”

You held your hand out to Ambrose as he sat down beside you. He ran a finger over the scrape earning another hiss from you. He made a tutting noise, reaching over for a bottle. 

“When Sabrina was little she would barrel through life. The amounts of times we had to patch her up became a running joke,” he said, upending the bottle over a cloth, “I suppose we still do but the patching up is a little more complicated.”

He wiped the cloth over your palm, the pain going from dull to stinging in a second. You tried to jerk your hand away but he held on tightly, keeping you in place. You made a face at him but he gave you an exasperated look. 

“Are you going to be a baby about this?” he asked, “Sabrina dealt better than this as a toddler.”

“It hurts,” you whined.

“And it’s now clean,” he replied. 

He threw down the cloth on the table. He pulled your hand back close to his face, studying it again. He grabbed some tweezers. You watched as he pulled splinters from your palm, placing them down on the table. You kept wincing, each time feeling like you were being stabbed by a needle. You wanted to snatch your hand back from him but didn’t want to be mocked again for a toddler being braver than you.

He laughed when he saw your pouting face. You scrunched up your nose at him which only earned another laugh. He gently wrapped gauze over your hand, securing it for you. You gave him a smile which he returned.

“Thanks,” you said.

“Why are you here?”

You froze, the only question you could never give a true answer to tumbling from his lips. He was looking at you with wides eyes and too much trust. You looked down at your hand, running a single finger over the rough gauze.

“No where else would have me,” you replied. It was the closest you could come to the truth.

“Where’s your family?”

“Gone.” You looked at him, “you’re very nosey today.”

“Consider me curious,” he said, “who are you, Luna?”

“Just a lost little girl scared in this great big world,” you replied.

He laughed, his head bowing forward. You laughed too, unable to stop yourself. There was something calming about Ambrose, like he was the kind of person you would have been best friends with in a previous life. Your heart ached at the thought. You’d lost more than your family that night.

“So Sabrina was a troublesome kid?” you asked, wanting to change the subject.

“She still is,” he replied.

“What was the worst thing she ever did?”

“How long do you have?”

You laughed, throwing your head back. He gave you an indulgent smile, getting up to make a pot of tea for the two of you. You watched him move around the kitchen, so comfortable and familiar. You missed that feeling, of having a place to belong.

“My favourite story was from when she was around four. She got it into her head to climb the biggest tree she could find.”

Zelda was surprised to find no on to greet her when she arrived home. The sun had begun to set over the trees, leaving the world in shades of red and orange. The entrance hall was empty, as was the living room. The only noise came from the kitchen. 

She paused in the doorway, expecting to find Hilda at the stove, perhaps talking to Sabrina. Instead, she found you and Ambrose sitting at the table, heads bent close to one another while you talked. She watched.

You threw your head back, laughing. It was the happiest she’d seen you since the day you’d walked into the house demanding a job. The grief that always lingered around you had dissipated. It suited you. 

She stayed for a little while longer, wanting to watch you when you had no idea she was there. You were different, more sure of yourself, less guarded. It was hard to reconcile the two.

She retreated, disappearing upstairs to leave you alone with Ambrose. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing something in your peripheral vision. Red hair whipped out of your vision. You tensed, then relaxed realising Zelda wasn’t coming to berate you, or join you. 

You turned back to Ambrose, broad smile on your face. He smiled back, making you feel warm. They weren’t making this easy on you.


	8. Chapter 8

You ran a finger over the old worn leather of the book, taking a seat on your bed. You had to haul yourself up, always surprised by how high the mattress was. The canopy hung above you, suspended from the dark wooden bed frame. The carpet was plush underfoot, a delight when you took your shoes off every night. 

You’d pulled the curtains open, letting sunlight tumble into the room. You knew the window faced out onto the front of the house, looking over the cemetery. You’d spent hours looking out on that view at night, watching for what might be creeping in the shadows. Or rather, who. You hated the thought of being watched from the outside, as well as in. 

You opened the book, the familiar smell of paper and dust floating up towards you. The paper felt fragile under your touch. You flicked the page, looking down at an old drawing of the devil, rising up out of hell, surrounding by fire and smoke. You wrinkled your nose, turning to the next page. Scrawled letters covered the paper in a language you couldn’t read. You thought it might be latin, but you had no frame of reference to be sure. 

You lent closer, surprised at the colour of the ink. It was almost like dried blood, a burnt red. Closer up, the book smelt like brimstone and something acrid. You ran a finger over the letters, feeling almost dirty when you did. 

A knock sounded through the room. You started, dropping the book to the floor with a thump. You slid from the mattress, ducking to pick up the book and lay it back down on the comforter. The knock came again.

You pulled open the door, expecting to find Hilda or Ambrose on the landing. Both had been known to stop by on their way to other parts of the house. Your heart stopped when you saw who was actually standing at your door.

Without saying a word to you, Zelda pushed into the room. She brushed past you, making you very aware of every single place she’d touched. You closed the door with a quiet click, turning to look into the room she was now in. 

You found her examining the book on your bed. In her hands it looked right, the kind of person who would be holding a book like that. In your hands it had been clunky and out of place. She opened it to a random page, a crease growing between her eyebrows.

“Why do you have this?” she asked.

“I thought it was Dante’s Inferno,” you replied with a shrug, “obviously I was wrong.”

“Were you looking for Dante’s Inferno?” she asked, rather more wry than you appreciated.

“Not particularly,” you replied.

She turned away from you, walking over to look out the window. You stared at her back, unable to figure out why she was there. It was your day off. You were allowed to hide yourself away in your room without Zelda coming in and making you nervous. You were tired of your head being fucked with by the matriarch of the Spellman family. 

“Do you know why I put you in this bedroom?” she asked.

“No.” You never understood what was going on with Zelda. It’s as if her mind was unreadable.

“It is perfectly spaced between my room and Hilda’s. You are not on the same floor as my young headstrong niece, nor your new,” she paused, looking at you over her shoulder, “best friend.”

“So it’s to keep tabs on me?” you asked.

“A necessary precaution given we have allowed you to stay in our home without knowing who you really are,” she replied.

“Okay, so why are you telling me this?” you asked, “as a warning?”

She stepped towards you. You flinched back, still wary of this powerful woman. If Bella was mad at her, and scared of her if your gut was right, then she must be able to do some horrifying things. If she could hurt Bella then you had no chance. 

“I do not wish for you to be scared of me,” she said, her voice surprisingly soft.

You looked at her, surprised. She had yet to be kind to you, preferring instead to be dismissive or uninterested. The only change you could think of was your blossoming friendship with Ambrose which you were already conflicted about. You didn’t think Zelda paid any attention to you.

“This is your home now. I’m telling you in the name of transparency. There must be some form of trust between us if you are to remain here.”

“Do you want me to stay here?”

She walked close to you, close enough to envelope you in the now familiar scent of smoke and soil. You looked up, realising for the first time she was taller than you. She reached out, her fingers brushing over your shoulder. You stiffened, surprised at the electricity that seemed to run from her fingers over your skin. 

“I’ve grown accustomed to your presence.”

You snorted. She looked unimpressed which led to you being overtaken with giggles. You couldn’t stop them, the absurdity of the moment taking over. This woman was actually impossible.

“Do you find me amusing?” she asked.

“You have to admit,” you giggled, “it’s hardly a warm welcome.”

She gave you an indulgent smile, the first that had been directed your way since you’d arrive in the house. You weren’t expecting the flush of warmth in your cheeks and in your stomach. The laughter died on your lips as you looked at her. She stared back, the smile beginning to slip from her face.

Her hand was still on your shoulder, warming your skin though the thin material of your shirt. She took half a step closer, the heat from her body rolling towards you. You shivered, leaning towards her. Her other hand came up, brushing your hair over your shoulder. Your breath caught in your throat. 

“You are difficult to understand, Luna,” she said.

“So are you, Zelda,” you replied.

She stepped back from you, putting a proper amount of distance between the two of you. You missed her warmth and the way her scent emptied your head of thought. You tucked some loose hair behind your ear. She picked up the book again.

“I’ll return this to the collection,” she said, “unless you would like to keep it.”

She watched you as if waiting for you to reveal something to her. You scrunched your brow at her.

“No, that’s fine,” you replied, “I can’t read it anyway.”

“I’d suggest leaving our books alone. Most are not in English.”

“How many languages do you speak?” you asked.

“Enough.”

You chuckled but didn’t demand an actual answer. You knew enough to know Zelda was not someone to push. It only made her clam up more.

“I want to trust you,” you said.

She blinked, tilting her head as she considered you. Her grip tightened on the book but you thought the slope of her shoulders relaxed. 

“Sabrina would like a picnic inside for dinner tonight,” she said, “if you would like to join us?”

“Thank you.”

She slipped from your room, her heels muffled on the carpet. All that was left was the lingering electricity on your skin and the smell of smoke and dirt in the air. You let out a long sigh, pushing your fingers through your hair. You fell back on the bed, looking up at the dark canopy above you.

Later that day you found a copy of Dante’s Inferno waiting for you outside your bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quiet day at the Spellman Mortuary. You’d had no calls, and no appointments. The sisters were somewhere in the house, leaving you to sit by the phone and read Dante’s Inferno. You’d been carrying it with you since you’d been given it. You couldn’t explain why.

You turned a page, running your finger along the paper. You were sure it was old, the paper heavy and beautiful, the words in gorgeous calligraphy, the cover made from worn leather. You rested your chin in your hand as you read. 

The phone began to ring, loud and shill in the silence of the house. Your chin slipped from your hand and you blinked. You picked up the phone, putting it to your ear.

“Hello, Spellman Mortuary, how may we help you?” you said.

“Yes, I’’d like to make some arrangements,” a familiar voice said on the other end of the line, “I’m sensing there may soon be a loss in the family.”

“Bella?”

“Is it?” she asked, “or is it just a grieving customer, calling during a difficult time?”

You stiffened, biting down on your lower lip. You looked towards the kitchen doorway, able to hear Hilda humming to herself. You glanced up the stairs, wondering if Zelda was there. You hadn’t seen her for a few hours and she was a hard person to keep track of.

“Are you going to help me?” Bella asked.

“Of course, ma’am,” you said.

“You have been avoiding my calls, mi amor. I’m beginning to think you’re not interested in me anymore,” she purred.

“I haven’t been avoiding anything,” you replied too quickly.

“I’m hoping you’re lying better to Zelda than this or else I may have to do some persuading,” she said.

“Of course I am,” you replied, “they don’t know anything.”

“And I’m assuming you’re smart enough not to be saying these things while they’re in listening distance?”

“Of course not,” you snapped.

“Do I detect some anger? Has the honeymoon phase worn off?” You could practically hear the pout on her lips. 

You stayed silent. You knew making her mad at you ended in punishment and you couldn’t afford to let her have a reason to hurt your family. You took a deep breath, putting on your professional voice.

“I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself for not doing better for you,” you said.

“Is that sarcasm?” she asked.

“I would never,” you replied.

She was silent on the other end of the phone. Your heart felt as if it was going to beat out of your chest and your throat was closing up. If she didn’t accept your apology you were sure something bad would happen. You waited, the silence dragging on, a knife hanging over your head. Metaphorically speaking of course. Bella would never be interested in something as maudlin as knives. 

“That is what I like to hear, mi amor. I’m glad you know your place.”

You let out a silent sigh, relaxing the muscles in your shoulders. You picked up your pen, hoping to look like you were busy if any of the family happened to walk in on you. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” you asked, putting on your phone voice again.

“Why yes, as it happens, there is. Next week I need you to do something for me,” she said, her voice turning into its familiar purr.

“And what might that be?”

“I’ll be bringing a package for you. All you have to do is deliver it to the post office for me. Easy and simple,” she replied.

“Am I allowed to know what’s inside?” you asked.

“You know how I feel about questions, mi amor. Be careful.”

You shut your mouth before another question could slip past your lips. Once again you did not wish to anger her, knowing the consequences wouldn’t be worth your curiosity. It would remain unquenched anyway. Bella had a habit of never answering questions.

“Normally I would go myself but I can’t afford to be seen by any of those mortals in that silly little town,” she said, “I shall be glad when we are able to relocate.”

“We?” You’d been hoping once this job was done you’d be let go.

“Of course, mi amor. I would be lost without you.”

You tried to hold back a shudder. You didn’t want to be here anymore, you didn’t want to go through this again. You wanted freedom. You wanted your family’s freedom.

“Unless that is not what you want, mi amor?”

“I would go anywhere with you, Bella,” you replied automatically. 

“That is exactly as I had hoped. I have got many more plans for you, mi amor.”

You clenched your jaw, not letting the diatribe of filth spew forth from your mouth. If you could only end this phone call then you could go upstairs and scream into a pillow until you felt better. Or something less obvious, given the people currently surrounding you in the house. You wouldn’t put it past Zelda Spellman to hear you screaming even while you were purposefully muffling it. 

“You know I will do as you wish,” was all you replied with.

“And how are my wishes coming? Well, I hope,” she asked.

“Yes, but surely you wish to wait for my weekly report,” you said, “I know how you feel about spoilers.”

Her laugh was like sunlight, bright and warm, so at odds with the woman it was coming from. You would have once fallen at her feet to hear such a laugh. Now it made you want to run as far away as possible. You gripped the phone tighter.

“You are right, mi amor, it can wait. I shall be speaking to you soon enough.”

“I’m counting down the days,” you said.

“As am I, mi amor. As am I.”

She hung up on you before you could think of a response. The conversation had left you chilled to the core, shaking and sweaty. You put the receiver down, feeling weak. You were glad you were sitting, unsure if you’d be able to support yourself after that. 

“Why do you look so pale?”

You blinked, turning your head to look up at the staircase. Zelda was standing there, arms crossed, staring down at you. You blinked again, opened your mouth, then shut it. You had no answer.

“Are you getting sick?”

You watched her descend the staircase. She looked so poised, so put together, while you felt as if you were falling apart. Your double life was beginning to be a real problem. It was hard to keep them both going without ruining the other. 

“I’m fine,” you murmured, turning back to the diary, “you have a meeting in half an hour about that man hit off the highway.”

“Thank you.”

She gave you a searching look before disappearing into the kitchen. You slumped in your chair, pressing your head to the cool wood of your desk. You let out a long breath, trying to put yourself back together again.

You were ready for all this to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

You slid into the booth at Doctor Cerberus’s, tapping your finger on the slightly sticky surface of the table. Hilda had asked you to stop by once you were done with your errands. She’d wanted to walk back with you. She said she liked the company on the walk. 

“Here you are, love.”

Hilda slid a milkshake towards you. You automatically wrapped a hand around it, the chill of the glass biting at your skin. You looked up at Hilda, stifling a giggle at her costume. 

“Oh, no I don’t,” you tried to say.

“It’s on the house, honey.”

You gave her a thankful smile and pulled the glass closer to you. It had been so long since you’d had a milkshake. Not since you were in high school you thought, when your friends would gather in the local cafe after school to “study” and consume as much sugar as possible. Your mother used to tell you off for it. Now you wish she’d do that again.

You took a long drink from the straw, savouring the taste of strawberries on your tongue. You closed your eyes, imagining this was the cafe of your youth, the noise surrounding you the usual suspects and your friends were sitting around you, close enough to jostle with every movement.

“Is there any particular reason you’re sitting here with your eyes closed?”

Your eyes snapped open, focusing on the red headed witch across from you. At some point she had managed to slip into the booth, her gloves laying on the table between you, her hand resting under her chin. Her eyes were searching you, as if trying to see inside your brain. You shook your head.

“Sorry.” 

You wrapped your lips around your straw again, sucking on it. When you looked at Zelda again her eyes had darkened and her mouth had tightened. You pushed the milkshake away from you, suddenly feeling it curdle in your stomach.

“I did not realise I had given you the day off,” Zelda said to fill the silence.  
“I was in town running some errands for you and Hilda asked me to stop in here on my way home,” you replied too quickly. 

“I am not looking to interrogate you,” she said.

She moved your milkshake to the side, reaching a hand out over the table. She grasped your wrist, keeping you in your seat. You blinked at her, your mouth falling open. You couldn’t remember Zelda ever voluntarily touching you in any way, even if it was just to keep you from moving. 

“You are more than able to leave the house. You are not under arrest,” she said.

“I know,” you replied, “but I thought you didn’t like me being away from the phone.”

She looked at you, piercing and intense. She tugged your hand closer to her, her thumb stroking over your pulse point. You shivered.

“I’m not asking you to be chained to your desk,” she said, “you are not just an employee anymore. You’re part of our home now. If you need a walk then you are more than welcome to take one.”

You pursed your lips, pulling your hand back from her. You thought that earning Zelda’s trust in this way would taste sweeter. It would mean you’re one step closer to getting out of the house and one step closer to your family. All you found was a bitter taste left in your mouth. 

You took the milkshake, taking a long drink from it, hoping it would chase the taste away but all it did was combine with the guilt in your stomach, becoming a toxic mixture bubbling away in your gut. You pushed it away from you again.

Zelda took the milkshake glass in her hands, taking the straw and swirling it through the leftover milkshake. You bit down on your lower lip, watching her. She lent forward, her red lips wrapping around the straw. Your mouth grew dry. 

When she drew back a ring of red lipstick was left on the straw. Your cheeks were hot and you’d bitten down on your lip hard enough to draw blood. You were beginning to understand how she had drawn Bella in enough to hurt her. 

“There is something so refreshing about a milkshake, don’t you find?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice. She pushed the milkshake to the side, giving you a slow predatory smile. You let out a long breath. 

“Perhaps it would do us good to take more outings to this little place,” she suggested, “staying in the house all the time can’t be healthy.”

“Well, if it’s in the name of health,” you said.

“Okay, dear, I’m ready to go now.” You looked up at Hilda, leaning back from Zelda, “oh, Zelds, I didn’t know you were here.”

“I happened to see Luna sitting alone in here and thought I’d ask what she was doing,” Zelda replied, “are you the one allowing her time off?” 

“I thought you said it was good to get out,” you said before Hilda could answer.

Zelda turned to look at you, her eyes icy enough to leave burns on your skin. You shuddered, shrinking back in your seat.

“I thought we agreed to make these kind of decisions together,” she said.

“We did, but she was running errands for us. I only asked her to stop by to keep me company on the way home,” Hilda replied, “or is she chained to her desk?”

You gave Zelda a pointed look. She rolled her eyes, refusing to answer her sister. She stood from the table, leaving you the only one sitting. You pushed your hair behind your ear, looking up at the sisters, both of whom were looking down at you.

“So we should go?” you asked.

“I think perhaps that would be the best course of action, love.”

You stood, smoothing down your skirt. When you looked up dark blue eyes were boring into you. You flushed, grabbing your bag off the seat to keep her from seeing. 

“Did you enjoy your milkshake, dear?”

“It was lovely,” you replied, glancing over at Zelda again. She gave you a self-satisfied smirk.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Oh, I really did.”


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda watched you from behind her newspaper, taking a deep drag on her cigarette. You tucked your hair behind your ear, chewing on the end of your pen. You made a note in your notebook, pursing your lips. Zelda had come to realise that when you didn’t think you were being watched you became very expressive. It was so at odds with how closed off you usually were with her. 

Hilda dropped a pan, a loud clatter causing you to jump, your head snapping towards the kitchen. Zelda sighed, putting the paper down. She rose from her seat. The shutters came down on your eyes as you noticed her presence. 

“Luna, can you run into town and find Sabrina? She was meant to be home hours ago.”

You opened your mouth then promptly closed it. She raised an eyebrow, daring you to say what was going through mind. You gave her a tight smile in return and stood up. 

“Of course, Zelda,” you said, “your wish is my command.”

She ignored the mirth that comment created, glaring at you until you’d closed the door behind you. Zelda turned the diary around, checking the upcoming appointments. There were very few, business drying up in the short time that Greendale had been going through a safe spell. She pushed it away from her again, walking into the kitchen.

“Sister, what do you think of Luna?”

“Oh, she’s lovely,” Hilda said without hesitation.

“You have no complaints?” Zelda asked.

“None whatsoever,” she replied, “she’s a lovely girl. I like having her around the house. She brightens up the place.”

“You have _no_ complaints?” 

“No, but I’m beginning to think you do.”

Zelda sat herself in her chair, waiting for her sister to settle a teacup in front of her. She took a sip, making a contented noise. Hilda went back to the stove, staring at whatever was in the pot. Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette. 

“Spit it out, Sister,” Hilda said.

“There is something that she is not telling us,” she said, “I would like to know what it is.”

“She is under no obligation to tell us everything about herself. We keep our secrets. She’s entitled to her own,” Hilda said, wiping down the table.

“Not if they put our family in danger,” she snapped.

“And are they?”

“I don’t know, as I don’t know what they are.”

Hilda ignored her, tidying up the kitchen. She ran her finger along the rim of her teacup as she considered the problem running through her head. You were so difference around other people and yet you were so guarded. She had never seen you be trusting towards anyone.

You made no sense to her. You said you wanted to trust her but it was obvious you were constantly keeping her at arms distance. Even if you let Ambrose and Hilda closer, you obviously kept your walls up around them. The only time she didn’t see them was when you believed you were alone. In those moments she saw something she wasn’t sure she liked.

“We can’t trust her purely because she’s sweet,” Zelda said.

“You like having her around, Zelds. I’ve seen you talking to her. You like her,” Hilda said.

“She’s a good employee,” she replied.

“And it doesn’t hurt that she’d rather beautiful,” Hilda said.

“Hilda,” she snapped, “that is hardly the point.”

“I’m not hearing any disagreement.”

Zelda felt her nostrils flare but she stifled the need to snap back by taking a long drag on her cigarette. She lent back in her chair, assessing the situation. She was unable to deny the twinge of attraction she felt every time she saw you, but underlying that was the need to know what was going on in your head. There was more to you than met they eye, and she needed to know what it was.

“She’s hiding something.”

Hilda laughed, not bothering to turn away from the stove to acknowledge her sister’s statement. Zelda bristled, not enjoying being ignored. It was on her to keep her family safe and it was impossible to do it when very single member in the house ignored her. Especially when her gut told her there was something wrong.

“She sneaks out at night.”

“Ambrose says she has trouble sleeping. You did much worse at her age than sneaking out of the house,” Hilda replied, before tasting whatever was in the pot on the stove, “it’s not as if we gave her a curfew.”

“Then why does she sneak?” she asked.

“Perhaps she has a paramour,” her sister suggested.

“She doesn’t have to keep that a secret.”

“We can’t be mad if she chooses to keep her private life private.”

Zelda stubbed out her cigarette harder than was needed. She stood up, dumping the tea cup in the sink. She grabbed the bottle of brandy on the side, sloshing some into a glass. She downed it in one, filling the glass again. Zelda sauntered over to Hilda, watching her add some salt to the liquid bubbling on the stove.

“We can if she plans on bringing her private life into ours,” she said, “this feels like more than young rebellion.”

“I thought you were finally getting on with her,” Hilda said.

“She’s not going to trust me unless I’m her friend,” Zelda snapped, “if being nice means earning her trust then I will play nice.”

“That is not an appropriate reason for making friends, Sister,” Hilda said, finally turning to look at her.

“It is if it saves our family or coven,” she said, “the ends justify the means.”

“Do you think you have problems forming attachments with people without allowing fear or paranoia into it as a defence mechanism that allows you to avoid being hurt by others?” Hilda asked.

Zelda shot her a glare. That had nothing to do with it, and it was insulting her sister was suggesting it was. She could feel that something was wrong. Being ignored was more infuriating than trying to patch up every mistake Sabrina had made in her few short years on the earth.

“Zelds, she’s just a desperate young woman looking for money and a place to sleep,” Hilda said, “there’s nothing more to it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I promise she’d not going to hurt us.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“She’s done nothing wrong the entire time she’s been here,” Hilda said, “you have no proof she’s hiding anything beyond the norm for a woman her age.”

“Not yet.”

Hilda’s gaze hardened. Zelda had seen it again and again with her younger sister. She would adopt a wounded animal, and become protective over it beyond anything Zelda could understand. She had hoped it wouldn’t happen with you.

“You are not going to go poking around in her life,” Hilda said, “she is entitled to her privacy.”

Zelda refrained from answering, knowing her sister would not back down on that point. That didn’t mean she was letting this go. All she needed to do was wait until the next time you snuck out. 

She was rather adept at staying hidden when she wanted to be.


	12. CHapter 12

It took a couple of nights waiting in her room, but eventually Zelda heard the quiet squeak of your door and the soft footfalls as you snuck past her room. She gave you a moment to gain a head start, cracking the door open. She watched you disappear around the corner, your shadow barely visible in the dark night. She closed the door, tiptoeing along the carpet. 

The front door closed with a soft click as she made it to the top of the staircase. She walked down, heading to the back door, assuming she would be able to sneak around to the front of the house and follow you. 

The world was lit up in silver light, the full moon hanging heavy above her head. She could see your shadow moving swiftly across the grass towards the woods. She rolled her eyes, cursing the day she’d let you into her home. If she’d followed her gut instinct she never would be trailing you into the forest during the middle of the night. 

Mist was beginning to roll in, the air chilly. Zelda sighed but followed in your wake, not sure what to expect from this night time stroll. She hoped Hilda was right and you were meeting someone for a dalliance in the woods, but there was something telling her it wouldn’t be that simple. 

She followed behind, keeping her distance for quite a while. You were moving fast, your fingers twisting together as your head whipped from side to side, looking for something. You sighed, settling on a fallen tree trunk, crossing your arms. Zelda concealed herself in the shadows, keeping her eyes trained on you. You didn’t look happy to be hiding in the woods on a Friday night. 

You were staring into the mist, your mouth tight. You were keeping your shoulders hunched, your breath visible. Zelda wrapped her coat tighter around herself, assuming she was in for a long wait.

“There you are, mi amour.”

You perked up, dropping your arms to your side. You stood from the trunk. Zelda turned her attention to where you were looking. A dark figure stepped through the mist, their statuesque body held tall and elegant. Zelda froze. 

“I don’t have much time. Give me your report,” Bella said.

“Well, I think Zelda is feeling friendlier towards me,” you said after taking a deep breath, “and I’m definitely in with Ambrose.”

“I continue to be disappointed in your efforts, mi amour,” Bella said.

Zelda pressed her hand to her mouth, to keep from making a noise. Bella looked no different than the last time Zelda had seen her. It must have been sixty years since then. She was still just as beautiful as the day Zelda had said goodbye to her. Her dark hair shone in the light, her large eyes staring at you, her red lips pouting. Zelda could remember the feeling of them against hers. 

“Bella, are you,” you hesitated, drawing Zelda’s gaze back to you, “are you astral projecting?”

“Of course I am. I can’t risk being found here now we are so close to getting everything we want. I refuse to let anything ruin this for me.” 

“I didn’t know you could astral project,” you said.

Zelda remembered teaching Bella how to do it. It had been a major breakthrough as something they believed to be impossible. They’d spent a long time celebrating in the most pleasurable way.

“I’m sure there are many things you don’t know,” Bella snapped. Zelda also remembered those flashes of anger.

“I’ve posted all of your packages for you and I’m on the ups with Zelda,” you said, “I just don’t know why.”

“Because you’re adorable,” Bella said, “how can anyone say no to you?”

“Thank you, but that’s not what I meant,” you said, “you haven’t told me why we’re going after Zelda.”

“Do you need to know?”

“Bella, she’s a hardass and sometimes she has a temper issue, but she doesn’t seem like a bad person…” you trailed off. 

Zelda felt indignation at your words. There was no reason for you to say such things about her. She had been nothing but kind to you and you repaid her this way.

“I don’t need a reason, and I certainly don’t need to explain myself to you,” she snapped.

You flinched back. Zelda pursed her lips. She might not enjoy hearing what you had to say about her, but you didn’t deserve to be scared by Bella. You were kind, and sweet, if somewhat misguided, and Bella’s rage was unjustified. 

“I will do what is necessary to get my revenge,” Bella said.

Zelda’s brow furrowed. She had no memory of doing something worthy of revenge from Bella. She knew they hadn’t left on friendly terms by any means but she didn’t think it was something to hurt her over. She certainly didn’t feel guilt over how things ended. 

Then it hit her that you were helping Bella with her revenge plan. You, the girl she’d let live in her house, the girl she fed and employed, the girl who was allowed to spend time with her family. She gritted her teeth, holding back a growl. She had to fight against the impulse to storm out there and confront you. 

“Now stop questioning me, or you may receive your own parcel in the mail,” Bella hissed. 

Zelda watched the blood drain from your face. She could see you trembling, your hands clutched in front of you to try and hide it from Bella. The dark haired woman smiled, showing off her bright white teeth. You took a shuddering breath, pushing your hair behind your ear as if to steady yourself.

“I shall see you next week, mi amour,” Bella said.

Bella disappeared in front of you. Zelda watched as sniffed, wiping your nose on the back of your hand. She could see the tear tracks on your cheeks in the moonlight. Slowly you stood from the tee trunk. You ran your fingers through your hair.

You started walking through the woods, passing within a hair’s breadth of Zelda. She stilled, watching you walk into the mist. She lent back against the tree, doing her best to figure out what was going on. Bella was back, and looking for revenge, and you were mixed up in it all. 

She had a lot to consider.


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda was in two minds. On the one hand, she should call you out for your lying and betrayal, but on the other you obviously were not doing it willingly. You acted no different around the house, still the same woman who joked with Ambrose and sent her long looks across a room. Now she had to wonder if there was something more beyond those long looks than simple attraction.

She’d tried a scrying spell to locate Bella but was having trouble fixing on a location. All Zelda could say was she definitely wasn’t in Greendale. You, on the other hand, were in her house. 

She didn’t want to raise the alarm without being certain about your role in the whole thing. She didn’t want you to know she knew. She didn’t want to raise her concerns with Hilda once again after being brushed off so thoroughly the last time.

You didn’t seem like you wanted to be working with Bella. That was the point that stuck in her mind. 

She’d noticed that you carried around her copy of Dante’s Inferno with you through the house. She couldn’t understand why. It was hardly the most precious book in the house, and it certainly wasn’t the best copy of the book she owned. You kept it close to you when not in your room. It sent an odd spark in her heart each time she saw it. 

It came to a head three days after she followed you into the woods. You were curled up on the sofa, the book in your lap, your lips mouthing the words as you read. You didn’t even glance up as Zelda entered the room, making her a little disappointed. She could admit to herself in the privacy of her own mind that she enjoyed when you looked at her. Your wide eyes always made her skin warm. 

Zelda settled herself in the arm chair, lighting up a cigarette. She took the moment to watch you. Your tongue tapped your top lip as you moved the book closer to look at what she assumed was one of the plates in the book. She dragged her eyes away from you, ignoring the heat building in her stomach. She could think of better uses for that tongue of yours. 

“Ambrose told me something interesting the other day,” she said.

You started, your eyes darting up to her. She drew great pleasure in the way your mouth fell open. Your tongue darted out, wetting your lips. Zelda could feel herself smirking.

“He said that you have a younger brother,” she said, “which suggests you have a family.”

“So?” you asked, your body tensing.

“Well, I’m simply curious as to why you are unable to live with them. Surely there is no need for you to rely on the kindness of strangers,” she said.

“That’s not an option,” you said.

“And why might that be?” she asked, leaning forward towards you.

“They’re not in a position to have me,” you said, “and I wouldn’t want them to.”

“You don’t want to stay with your family?” 

“I would be with my family if I could but I have reached a point in my life where that is no longer possible. I won’t do anything to put Finn in danger and my parents would agree my being there is less than ideal,” you said.

“And why is that?” she asked, “what danger could you bring?”

“A lifestyle they don’t want near my brother,” you snapped.

She considered you for a while, her head cocked to one side. You were growing red under her watchful gaze and she was certain it wasn’t a blush. She lent back in her seat, taking a drag on her cigarette. Your fingers were clutching at the book, your knuckles growing white.

“So you understand the importance of familial loyalty,” she said, “and as such you can understand my hesitancy in letting you into my home.”

“I never argued with your hesitancy,” you said.

“The amount of trust I’ve placed in you by allowing you to sleep here is immense.”

She watched your throat bob as you swallowed. 

“I should not wish to find I’ve placed my trust in the wrong person,” she said.

You slammed your book closed, almost snapping your finger in the heavy paper. You stood, the blanket falling to the carpet. You bit down on your lower lip, once again sending heat through Zelda as her eyes were drawn to your mouth. 

“I need another cup of tea,” you said.

Zelda gave you a few minutes alone in the kitchen to recompose yourself. You weren’t a brilliant liar, and it was obvious there was something you weren’t telling her. You didn’t know she knew what it was. She did feel she was coming closer to finding out why you were doing what you were doing. 

“Is there enough for two?” she asked, walking into the kitchen. 

You yelped, whirling around, one hand clutched to your chest. She smirked, walking towards you, swaying your hips. You pressed back against the counter, your tongue coming out to swipe along your lower lip. She inhaled, sure you were doing it on purpose now.

“Of course.”

Your fingers brushed against hers as you passed her a mug of tea. You avoided making eye contact with her, choosing to focus on your own cup, looking down in to the dark liquid, turning away from her. Zelda gently blew on hers, watching the steam swirl towards you. 

“What if your family came for a visit here?” she asked.

You froze, refusing to turn around.

“I thought we’d finished talking about this,” you said.

“I want you to feel welcome here,” she said, “if your family visiting will help with that then they should come visit.”

“That’s not happening,” you said.

“And why not?” she asked, stepping closer.

“Not only do they not live nearby but they wouldn’t be able to come here even if I wanted them to,” you said.

“And why is that?”

You turned, smacking into her. Zelda dropped her mug as she caught your shoulders, stopping you from falling backwards. You looked up at her, with your wide eyes, your lips pursing.

“Why the sudden interest in my family?” you asked.

“I care about your happiness.”

Zelda tucked some hair behind your ear. Your brow wrinkled but colour bloomed high on your cheeks. You pulled away from her, grabbing your mug off the counter. You stepped over the puddle of tea and smashed mug on the floor.

“My family won’t be visiting,” you said, “and I’d rather not talk about them anymore.”

Zelda watched you go. She heard you rush up the stairs, your footsteps loud in the vacuum of your silence. She looked down at the smashed mug, sighing in frustration. Sitting next to the teapot was the copy of Dante’s Inferno she’d given you.


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda knocked on your bedroom door, Dante’s Inferno in her hand. Silence met her. She knocked again, knowing you were in there. When she continued to get no answer she pushed the door open, assuming you were either ignoring her or couldn’t hear her.

Her eyes widened, finding you standing in front of the mirror without a shirt on. You glanced up, your eyes widening when you saw her. You grabbed a shirt, clutching it to your chest to hide your bra. You whirled around, staring wide eyed at Zelda.

This was already off to a better start than she was expecting.

“So sorry,” Zelda said, “you left this downstairs the other day.”

She held out the book towards you. You looked at it, opening your mouth then closing it. You reached out a hand, doing your best to keep your chest covered with your shirt. It slipped, falling to the floor as you grabbed the book from her.

“Do not worry about it, Luna,” she said, “there is no need to cover beauty.”

You flushed bright red, ducking down to grab your shirt. You slipped it over your head, covering yourself. You blinked at Zelda.

“Thanks,” you muttered.

Zelda perched on the edge of your bed, watching you place the book on the desk across from the window. You ran your hand over the cover. You bit on your lip, taking a deep breath. You looked surprised when you turned back, finding Zelda still in the room. 

“Is there something else I can help with?” you asked, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Can I not seek out your company?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t before,” you said.

“A fact I regret.”

“Um, okay.”

Your gaze skittered away from her, to the window. You lent back on the desk, clutching at the edge hard enough to turn your knuckles white. Zelda stood from the bed, her heels clacking as she crossed the room. You watched her, looking like a scared rabbit. She stopped short before she invaded your personal space.

“I know I have been rather cold towards you,” Zelda said, “but I was hoping that could be forgiven.”

“Forgiven?” you asked.

“I would like us to be,” Zelda said, taking a step towards you, “closer.”

“Closer?” 

Zelda took another step towards you, close enough to feel the heat rolling off your body. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips. She looked down, focusing on your mouth.

“Surely you’ve noticed my attentions have changed,” she said.

“Uh huh.”

Zelda lent forward, a hand coming up to cup your cheek. She closed her eyes, drawing closer. You pulled out of her grip, hurrying past her. She opened her eyes, steadying herself on the desk. You had your back to her, looking out the window, your arms wrapping around yourself. 

Zelda considered you, her head titled to the side. She’d never had that not work out for her. You were working hard to not give in to her seduction. She needed you to, in order to get you to let your guard down enough to let something slip. She figured having you admit something to her would be better than accusing you without any real proof. And she knew from experience that lovers often let things slip in the heat of passion. 

It would also help her figure out if you truly felt any malice towards her family or if there was something she couldn’t see about the whole situation.

Zelda laid a hand on your shoulder. You turned to her. She gently tucked some of your hair behind your ear, enjoying the way you took a deep breath. You gazed at her, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth. She used her thumb to pull it from your teeth, swiping along it. She watched your eyes darken and your breathing turn shallow.

“I would like to spend more time with you,” she purred, “alone.”

“Alone?”

“Without my family,” she said.

“We’re alone now,” you said.

“Indeed we are.”

She caught you round the waist, pulling your body against hers. You were so warm and so soft in her arms. Your hands landed on her shoulders, neither pulling her closer nor pushing her away. You were looking up at her as if she was about to make your dreams come true. Your red lips looked plump and delicious, the sweetest fruit she could taste. 

She ran her fingers up your spine, tangling her them in your hair. You made a moaning sound, your eyes slipping closed. Zelda found herself fascinated with your face. The soft afternoon light was making you glow, each feature delicate and enticing. She tugged on your hair, forcing your face up. You let out a whimper, that infuriating bottom lip being caught between your teeth. 

You jerked out of her hold, your eyes snapping open. You stepped back from her, tucking your hair behind your ear. You gave her a tight smile.

“Zelda, I don’t know if we should be doing this,” you said.

“There is nothing wrong with giving in to one’s passions,” she said.

“You’re my employer,” you said, “we shouldn’t.”

“That does not have to have any bearing on what we do in our private time.”

She gently took your hand, placing it on her cheek. She put her own hand on your lower back, pulling you back into her body. Your thumb stroked along her skin, lighting a fire in her. She lent forward, her nose brushing against yours. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” you said.

You pushed her back, removing her hands from your body. The cold shock of rejection washed over her, leaving her feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. You took a deep breath.

“Zelda, you’re a beautiful woman but I’m obviously not as liberal minded as you,” you said, “I can’t do this and not let it affect my work.”

Zelda met your eyes, surprised at the tears gathering theres. You sniffed, wrapping your arms around your body, all your walls slamming back into place. 

“I understand if after this you can’t have me here anymore,” you said.

“I’m not going to ask you to leave,” she said, forgetting all about Bella in the face of your worry. 

“Even though I won’t sleep with you?” you asked.

“Luna, I already told you. What we do in our private time has no bearing on work,” she said.

You flung your arms around her, hugging her tightly. Hesitantly Zelda wrapped her arms around you too. You pressed your lips to her cheek in a chaste kiss.

“Thank you.”

Somehow that was a better result than the one Zelda had been angling for.


	15. Chapter 15

You hated waiting for Bella in the cold and the damp. You weren’t sure you’d been fully dry since before you’d met her. If you didn’t know better, you’d think you were growing mould in your dark places. Not that it would matter if you were given you were keeping Zelda at arms length after your conversation in your bedroom. It was better to not let yourself quiet that close to her. Not if you had to keep seeing Bella.

“Mi amour, you look radiant tonight.”

You shrieked, putting your hand over your heart. It was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. Bella moved silently at the best of times but now she was astral projecting you had no way of knowing she was there. It added to the fear you already felt, knowing she could happen upon you at any moment and you wouldn’t know until she was there. You couldn’t trust your own privacy any longer.

Bella laughed at you, reaching out towards you as if to tuck your hair behind your ear. She used to do it all the time when she could touch you. Now her hand just passed through you, leaving a chill in its wake. You shivered, drawing back a step.

“I’m hoping that was a shiver of pleasure,” Bella said.

“It was a shiver of cold,” you replied, “the middle of the night isn’t very hospitable.”

“You know this is the only time I can see you, mi amour,” she said, “or would you rather I not visit?”

“Of course not, Bella.”

She gave you one of those dazzling smiles that once stopped your breath. Now it stopped your heart for all the wrong reasons. She laughed again, throwing her head back. Her hair streamed down her back, shining in the little light the moon provided. You missed being enchanted with such a sight. It would be so much easier if you were.

“I am here for your report, mi amour,” she said once her laughter subsided.

“Well, I’d certainly say Zelda is feeling friendly towards me,” you said, thinking about the feeling of her body pressed against yours. Suddenly you weren’t feeling so cold any more.

“Oh this is wonderful news,” Bella said, clapping her hands in delight, “I knew I could trust you with this job.”

“She seems nice,” you said before you could stop yourself. It had been plaguing you for so long, that Zelda wasn’t malicious, and that you had no idea why Bella was holding on to this grudge.

“That’s how she lures you in. She’s kind and seductive, right up until the point she strikes. Would you like to be on the receiving end of her ire? I’ve seen her do such terrible things to stronger people than you, mi amour. She is not to be trusted.”

You twisted your fingers together, the tumultuous feelings not being tamped down by her reassurances. You hadn’t seen anything close to that in Zelda. If anything, all the time you’d spent with her had uncovered a kind heart underneath all the ice. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like to you.

“I guess I’m just not understanding how what she did earned this kind of retaliation,” you said, your voice soft but in the silence it seemed to echo, “it doesn’t seem like it was the worth all this.”

“Are you growing fond of her, mi amour?” she asked, and not for the first time you were glad she wasn’t able to touch you, “are you rethinking this little arrangement of ours?”

“I can’t understand why you’re still so angry about this? Plenty of people go through it,” you said.

She growled low in her throat, reminding you that she was an animal first and foremost. You took a step back, forgetting she wouldn’t be able to hurt you in the here and now. 

“If you are having second thoughts, speak them now, or I will assume anything that goes wrong is due to you,” she snarled.

“She just doesn’t seem like she deserves what you’re planning,” you said.

“I thought of all people, you would not be spellbound by her superficial charms,” she said, “has she tried to seduce you yet?”

You silence was enough of an answer for her. She screamed, turning away from you. You wrapped your arms around yourself, this conversation not going the way you had planned at all. You would have run away if you could, but the consequences would be worse if you did.

“That is the only way she knows how to get what she wants,” Bella snapped. 

“I didn’t give in to her,” you said.

She took a deep breath, composing herself. She turned back to you, winning smile on her face.

“Of course you didn’t, mi amour. You’re too smart for the likes of her,” she said, “you would never do something like that when you are so devoted to me.”

“Of course not, Bella,” you said, looking down at your feet. 

“I’m sure she was not best pleased with your rejection,” she said, walking towards you. Her hips were swaying, her lips pouting, and skin glowing. You bit down on your lower lip, reminded of the first time you’d ever seen her. She’d been so entrancing that night. It was easy to see how you’d been taken in.

“She wasn’t happy about it,” you conceded. 

“Is she throwing you out?” she asked.

“No,” you replied, “she said it would have no bearing on our professional relationship.”

“And your personal relationship?” she asked.

“She’s still friendly,” you replied, “I honestly think she’s put it behind her.”

Bella shook her head. “No, mi amour, she’s biding her time.”

That did not bode well. 

“Do not give into her charms, mi amour, and do not forget that if you double cross me, I can hurt you far more.”

She disappeared into the mist, blinking out of existence. You sniffed, squeezing your eyes tight. Maybe this was all a bad dream and if you worked hard enough you’d wake up in your bed, back in your childhood home, with your mother shouting to wake you up. 

You squinted your eyes open. You were still standing in the chilled forest, the moonlight barely lighting your surroundings. You sighed, turning to return to the mortuary. 

“I just don’t think we should be doing this,” you whispered to yourself.


	16. Chapter 16

You stared down at the package sitting on the front stoop. It was addressed to you, which was the first warning sign. No one knew where you were, no one knew this was your new address, no one had any reason to be sending you anything. Except for one person.

It was small, tied up in brown paper and string. The writing was curly, like something out of an old diary or letter. There was no stamp, and it hadn’t arrived with the morning’s mail. You shivered, looking down at it. There was only one way this package could have arrived.

You bent down, snatching it up. It was light and something inside rattled. You clenched your teeth, not wanting to face the judgement you were sure you’d find in that package.

You sunk down onto the seat on the porch, not even able to draw comfort from the familiar smell of cigarette smoke that lingered in the cushions. That unsettled feeling in your stomach only seemed to grow the longer you stared at it. It felt as if it was about the size of a matchstick box, but one of those long ones specially made for candles. You rattled it again, trying to figure out how scared you should be.

You pulled the string undone, dropping it to the wooden floor of the porch. The paper was easier to remove, it fluttering away in the wind. You had been right, a matchbox staring up at you. A dark stain was beginning to spread on one end, sticky and unpleasant against your skin.

Slowly, hesitantly, you pushed open the tray. You shrieked, dropping the box to the ground. From it, a single finger chopped off underneath a familiar wedding band rolled towards you. Tears were already gathering in your eyes, making the finger blurry. You tried to brush them away but more took their place.

You bent down, gingerly picking up the finger. Your father’s finger was short and stubby, dark hair on the knuckle marking it as his. The wedding band was the clincher. You slipped it off the finger, looking at the familiar engraving on the inside. When you were a kid you had thought it was the most romantic thing in the world. Now it was slick with blood, almost unreadable. 

You shoved the finger back into the box, not wanting to look at it any longer. It was obvious what this was. Bella was sending you a message, and a pretty gruesome one at that. You stood up, then sat down again pretty quickly. You were lightheaded, you’re breathing too shallow.

“Luna.”

You looked up, finding Ambrose standing in the doorway. You blinked, not sure how to respond. Tears slid down your cheeks, uncontrollable and unstoppable. You had no way to brush them away, one hand clutching your father’s wedding ring, the other one holding the box containing his finger. 

“What’s happened?” Ambrose asked, rushing over once he’d gotten a good look at you.

You shook your head, not able to explain. If you told him, then everything was over and it would be more than just a finger being sent to you. If you kept silent they knew you were keeping something from them. Zelda already seemed to be suspicious of your familial situation. You had no way to get out of this.

“What happened?”

He crouched in front of you. You shoved the box behind yourself, trying to keep him from seeing it. He took your hand, looking at the blood that was smeared over your palm. The other one was still wrapped tightly around the ring, the metal beginning to cut into your He. She tried to sooth it open but you jerked it back from him.

“Okay, okay.” He held up his hands to show he meant no threat. 

You turned away, curling up on yourself. You didn’t want him to see you like this. You didn’t want any of them to see you like this. You were meant to be simple, uncomplicated, someone they could trust to listen to their problems. Someone who could weasel into their lives with little to no problem. You weren’t meant to be hysterical over your father’s finger sent to you by a homicidal woman forcing you into helping her exact revenge on a member of the household.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Ambrose asked.

You shook your head. He placed his hand on your knee, squeezing ii in a comforting manner. All it brought on was another wave of tears.

“Can I get you something?”

You nodded. All you needed was to get rid him to give you a few minutes alone. You could get rid of the finger in the tiny cemetery if you just buried it.

“Tea. You need some tea,” he said, standing up again.

He rushed inside, looking both panicked and worried. You tried to stand, stumbling over your own feet as you rushed down the steps. You fell to your knees in front of one of the graves, slipping the ring onto your thumb. The soil was soft, giving easily as you dug. You had no idea how deep you had to go. You couldn’t go as deep as the coffin in the ground but you hoped it was enough to stop it being found again.

You dropped the matchbox into the hole, hurrying to cover it. You knew how long it took to boil the kettle. You had to be rubbing right up against the finish line.

“I’m so sorry, Dad.”

With fresh tears streaming down your face you climbed to your feet. You took a faltering step then another. You made it as far as the stairs before your legs gave out under you. You sunk onto the stair, wrapping your arms around your legs. You buried your face in your knees.

A warm hand settled between your shoulder blades. A chink of china told you it was Ambrose back with your tea. He pulled you into his body, wrapping his arms around you in a comforting hug. You pressed your face into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he murmured, rocking you gently.

The only thing to do now was fall further in line with Bella. No longer would you question her motives or her methods. No longer would you try to weasel out of hurting Zelda or her family. You had to harden your heart against her. You had to stay away from them. Otherwise you might start caring too much, and your family would be hurt. Again.


	17. Chapter 17

By avoiding breakfast and going to bed early it cut down all the social hours you were spending with the Spellmans. Without the social hours it was easier to see them as nothing more than targets for Bella. And that made the guilt slightly less toxic. It wasn’t gone completely given how much you had grown to care about their family but you were doing what you had to to keep your family safe. 

You’d started wearing your father’s ring on a chain around your neck, kept hidden out of sight from the family. You didn’t need explain your new piece of jewellery. You did need to keep it close, or you might allow the family to worm their way into your heart with their kindness and seduction. You needed something to remind you what was at stake. You were never putting your family’s life in danger again.

“Oh, Luna, there you are.”

You looked up from your diary, finding Zelda standing above your desk. You tapped your pen against the paper, your heart beating loud in your ears. You hadn’t really interacted with her since that afternoon in your bedroom. Each time you saw her your heart beat a little faster and you found yourself losing your train of thought. It was becoming a real problem for your work. If you weren’t careful she was going to fire you and throw you out. 

“What can I help you with, Zelda?” you asked, trying to give her a professional smile.

“Do you know when the MacIntyres are coming in?” she asked.

“Next Tuesday at two,” you replied.

She gave you a long look. You tried to avoid catching her eye, your fingers itching to reach for the ring around your neck. You tapped the pen faster against the diary. 

You ignored as she came around the desk, perching on the edge, one leg crossed over the other. You averted your gaze from her legs now on display. She reached out, a finger lifting your chin towards her.

“Luna” she said, “are you feeling alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” you said, pulling your chin free from her hold.

“You are not letting our little conversation the other day effect your work, are you?” 

“Of course not.”

“Then why will you not meet my eye?”

You sighed, looking up at her. She took hold of your chin, her thumb stroking along your skin. You batted her hand away, doing your best to keep her from touching you. 

“That is not appropriate, Miss Spellman,” you said.

“Miss Spellman?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Obviously something has gone awry between us Miss Spellman. You should keep professional boundaries during professional hours,” you said.

“Are you going to be calling be calling Ambrose Mr Spellman?” she asked.

You hated that now she was teasing you. You couldn’t keep a distance if she played with you this way. She had no idea this was the easiest way to make you fond of her. And you couldn’t find afford to be fond of her. 

“Ambrose is never up here during business hours as he works down in the morgue,” you replied, “and if he was here he’d make fun of me for it.”

“And you assume I won’t?” Her smirk was reminding you of all things you liked about her.

“You’re classier than that,” you said, standing up from the desk, “can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?”

You didn’t wait for an answer, walking off into the kitchen. You needed to keep her away from you. The intoxicating scent of cigarette smoke and dirt was enough to make you lose your head. It always made you want to give in to her.

You ignored her footsteps following you. You put the kettle on, keeping your back to her. She was too pretty for your own good. 

“Is there a reason you are putting these boundaries into place?” she asked, “did I scare you?”

“I’m not putting them in place because you asked to sleep with me and I said no,” you snapped.

“It was a little more complex than that,” she said.

“I just think that living and working in the same place with the same people makes it easy to blur the personal and professional line. I think for my sanity I need to keep them very separate. As seperate as possible. Like, two different galaxies seperate.”

“And yet you refuse to spend any personal time with us,” she said, “don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Starting my day earlier means I end it earlier,” you said shrugging, “and I’m more productive early in the morning.”

“Has something happened to make you avoid us?” she asked, slowly as if worried about scaring you, “has someone done something?”

You froze, your hand hovering over the handle of the kettle. There was no way she could know that Bella had done something. 

“Ambrose told me about the incident on the porch,” she said, laying her hand on your shoulder.

You shrugged it off under the guise of pouring the tea. You picked up your cup, leaving her’s on the counter to avoid having any close contact with her. You turned away from her, walking back into the entrance hall.

“I guess our talk the other day about my family finally hit me,” you said, “a wave of homesickness. Nothing more.”

“From how he described it it seemed to be more,” she said.

“It wasn’t!”

Her mouth fell open. You closed your eyes and let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, Miss Spellman,” you said, turning on your professional voice, “it won’t happen again.”

You settled behind your desk, picking up your pen. You looked up expectantly at her, as if waiting for new instructions. Hilda bustled into the room then, looking frazzled. You gave her a kind smile.

“Oh Zelds, I’m so glad I caught you. I’ve just had a message from the Academy,” she said.

“Has Sabrina been causing trouble again?” Zelda asked, rolling her eyes.

“They’ve called us in to discuss something.”

Both turned to look at you. You gave them a tight smile. 

“Go. I can hold down the fort. Look after Sabrina.”

Relief coursed through your veins as the sisters disappeared out the door without a backwards glance. At least you had a little time to your self without having Zelda breathing down your neck. You missed the days of her paying you no attention. At least that was easier.


	18. Chapter 18

You were avoiding Zelda. That was the nicest way of putting it. She kept asking you questions about your supposed break down and refused to let you out of answering about your current emotional state. You didn’t have anything you felt comfortable telling her, not without giving away the situation you were in. 

Ambrose had become morose again. Since your emotional outpouring you’d been keeping your distance from him, not wanting him to get any closer to you than he had been. He might have been your best friend in the house, but you couldn’t allow him to be. You needed him to be at arms length, or else you would let slip something that would ruin your chances in the house.

Hilda was the only one ignoring the distance you were trying to keep. She kept giving you food, and putting comforting hands on your shoulders. She asked after your day and rambled about her day to you. She kept passing on cooking tips and home care tips. She seemed to have decided that she had taken you under her wing and you weren’t going to be able to get out of it. It made you love her all the more which was just more problematic for you. 

You kept spending more time in your room, the only comfort the book Zelda had given you. You had left it shoved in the drawer of your desk, assuming out of sight meant out of mind. Yet it haunted you, almost a siren call that wanted you to look at it again. You’d given up resisting a few days ago.

Which is how Zelda found you curled up in bed with the book in your lap, not necessarily reading from it, but tracing over the lettering. 

“You know, should you wish to keep people out it would do best to lock your door against unwanted visitors,” Zelda said, pushing your door open.

You looked up from the book, a little dazed. You hadn’t realised you’d been spending the time staring at a plate of one of the nine circles of hell, entranced by the art. Zelda looked amused at your spaced out face. You blinked up at her. 

“You’re looking to avoid me and my family. An impressive task given that we all happen to live in the same house,” she said, “in some cases, just doors down from one another.”

You put the book aside, rising from your curled up position. She watched you, her eyes intent. You still flushed under her gaze, able to recall how warm she was when pressed against your body. It came to you in your dreams, the what ifs from that offer. You had woken up unsatisfied and panting with need more than once. 

“I’m sorry if you feel that way,” you said.

“I thought you had agreed to try and trust me,” she said, stepping closer. 

“The operative word being try,” you agreed, stepping back, before your knees hit your bed.

She caught your shoulders before you could fall back on your ass. You looked up into her eyes, the bright blue encompassing you. Your own hands landed on her hips, every particle of you wanting to draw her closer. She blinked slowly, her thumb running along the length of your collarbone. 

“Zelda,” you breathed.

“You can trust me,” she whispered, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

You took a deep breath, wanting to so desperately. You drew back, knowing you were unable to ever trust her. Not enough to actually be able to tell her what was wrong. After what you’d done she’d never be able to forgive you. You pulled your hands from her hips, pushing her hands from your body. You wouldn’t be able to think clearly with her touching you. 

“I’m fine, Zelda. Honestly. A moment of weakness caused by homesickness is all it was,” she said, “it would be ridiculous to try and avoid you in this house. If I was really trying I would have moved out to my lovely property in the woods.”

She laughed, reaching out to brush her fingers over your arm. You shivered, wanting to step closer to her again. Which made you move around her, towards the window. You looked out on the night, hoping Bella wasn’t lurking in the shadows. At the very least it would keep you from giving in to Zelda’s charms with the threat of her secret enemy’s gaze on you.

“If you miss them you can take some time off for a visit,” you said.

“They wouldn’t have me,” you said, “you know that.”

“All I know is that is what you believe,” she replied.

You shook your head, turning your head to hide your smile from her. She reached out, taking a strand of hair, twirling it between your fingers. You could see yourself flush, so enchanted by her. She stepped close enough for you to feel the heat rolling off her body. Your body was beginning to crave her, straining towards her. You felt your heart stop.

“You are a part of our family now,” she said, “next time you feel homesick I hope that you will seek out my comfort.”

You gave her a small smile, unable to voice how much that meant to you. Which was good reason for you to end this conversation before it made you rethink your position in Bella’s plan. You really couldn’t afford a slip up now.

“I’m sure I will,” you said.

You turned away, curling up on your bed again. She stood over you, one hand on her hip, smirk on her lips. You pulled the book into your lap, opening it up again.

“I’m glad you’re still enjoying the book,” she said.

“It was very thoughtful,” you said, “thank you again.”

“It was my pleasure.”

You looked down at your book, clearly trying to dismiss her. You tried to ignore her standing in front of you, stubbornly refusing to get the point. You dragged your eyes back up to her.

“If you’d like to see it, I have a first edition in my bedroom,” she offered.

Your mouth fell open. Just the prospect of a first edition was a temptation beyond even Zelda’s body but being alone in her bedroom, without the threat of Bella or Hilda finding you, was enough of a temptation to make you want to join her. You shook your head.

“I think I might just head to bed,” you said, “thank you for the offer though.”

Her gaze cut through your skin, hard enough to make you flinch back. You knew she didn’t take rejection well, but this felt excessive. 

“I understand,” she said, “goodnight.”

You watched her walk out of your room, the door shutting with a soft click. It sounded like a gunshot in your ears. Somehow, despite your best efforts, and despite the indications otherwise, you were now on the outside again. 

You knew you should feel relief but that didn’t stop the tear from rolling down your cheek as your heart ached for what was lost.


	19. Chapter 19

You sunk into the warm water within the deep claw footed tub. You closed your eyes, leaning back. It was hard to relax when you knew you should be in the cold damp woods, waiting for a certain brunette to appear out of nowhere. 

You could only imagine the retribution this act of defiance would solicit, but you were finding it difficult to put up the facade when your heart was whatever the opposite of invested was. All you wanted to do was run, but the next best thing was hiding in the belly of the beast. You assumed she would not dare to appear in the Spellman house, when she could be caught with little more than a keen ear from one of the family. She wouldn’t risk it all for you.

You had wanted to go, you really had, but you didn’t want to part of this anymore. You weren’t sure you could live with yourself. You weren’t sure you could live with yourself whether you went through with it or not. Neither ended well for people you cared about. 

In the back of your mind you kept hearing the scream of your little brother when Bella had torn him from your arms. 

“You are avoiding me, mi amour.”

Your eyes snapped open. Standing at the end of the bath was Bella, her eyes hard as she stared down at you. Your arms automatically came up to cover yourself, the vulnerability of your nakedness only adding to the vulnerability you already felt around Bella. Given she could kill you with little more energy than it took for her to click her fingers that shouldn’t have come as a surprise. 

“I can only assume you have a good reason for missing our meeting,” she said, taking a seat on the edge of the tub. Her fingers trailed through the water, turning it cold against your skin. 

“There is no reason to cover yourself, mi amour,” she said, “it is nothing I have not seen before.”

You flushed, both from anger and embarrassment. You hated being reminded of how easily you had fallen for this woman, ignoring all the red flags of the monster lurking close to the surface. You hated she had any idea of the way you looked when unclothed.

“Are you going to give me an answer?” she demanded.

“Zelda has noticed I’ve been slipping out at night,” you lied, “I managed to pass it off as trouble sleeping but when she gave me bath salts to help I thought it was better to pretend to try them rather than get caught sneaking out again.”

“Lazy sloppy girl,” she said, “she should have never come to realise you were leaving the house. I’m beginning to think I’ve placed my trust in the wrong person.”

“She cares or she would never have given me the bath salts,” you said, “this proves that I managed to do what you asked me to.”

“And yet you refused to meet me tonight without sending word you were unable,” she said. 

She shook her hair out of her face, her eyes trailing down your body. While trying to convince her of your loyalty to keep your family from coming to any more harm your hands had slipped. Her eyes darkened. You flushed again.

“Perhaps you were right. This is a much more pleasurable sight than the dark woods.”

Her fingers ghosted over you, pausing above your heart. You knew it was beating fast, and all you could do was hope she thought it was due to her compliment, rather than your fear. 

“I wish I was able to touch you, mi amour,” she said, “you always did enjoy our baths together.”

“I like to think we both enjoyed them.”

You looked down demurely, hoping that could distract her from your potential betrayal. She laughed, low and throaty, the kind that used to warm you up, sending excitement coursing through your body. You reached out a hand, pretending to forget she was not corporeal. You pouted when your hand passed through arm. She gave you an indulgent smile.

“You certainly knew how to please me.”

“I hope I still can,” you said.

“We shall see.”

She stood from the edge of the bath, walking towards the mirror. She adjusted her hair but her eyes were still focused on you in the reflection. You sat up, ignoring the natural impulse to keep yourself covered in her vicinity. She smiled, as dazzling as always but her charms were unable to penetrate the shield of loathing that had sprung up around you.

“When this is all done perhaps we could take some time off together, just the two of us, alone?” you suggested.

“Perhaps.”

You stood, the water streaming off your body. Her eyes wandered down your body, then back up, meeting your gaze. You stepped out of the bath, giving her one of those soft smiles you knew could draw her in. At one time you’d thought you had her wrapped around your little finger, your innocence and vulnerability once something you prized around her. She always told you how much she loved it. Now you thought it was because it was so at odds with how Zelda acted, making it easy to distract herself with you. 

Now it was easy to see you had been the one wrapped around her little finger.

You bit your lip, walking towards her, your hips swaying. You stopped in front of her, looking up into her dark eyes. You fluttered your lashes.

“I’ve missed you,” you said, “it hasn’t been the same since we started this.”

“It hasn’t.” Her fingers clenched by her sides, as if fighting against the impulse to reach out and touch you, which she couldn’t. 

A sad smile was all you could offer. You reached your hand between the distance, your fingers passing through her elbow. She tilted her head.

“Speaking of this situation, mi amour, do not think I’ve forgotten that you stood me up tonight, leading me to having to search for you,” she said, “even if what I found was delightful.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, “it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.”

She ran her fingers over the air above your cheek. You pouted but she gave you a slow, predatory smile. Her eyes wandered down again, lingering on your bare skin. By the time her gaze met yours again you were flushed, your heart beating fast, your breathing erratic. 

“Until the next time, mi amour.”

She flickered out of existence in front of you. You let out a shaky breath, sinking down onto the soft bathmat, your knees giving out underneath you. You buried your head in your hands. You hoped you’d done enough. You hoped there wouldn’t be repercussions for your actions tonight. You hoped there would be no more pain but your own.

All you could do now was cry.


	20. Chapter 20

You took a deep breath of early morning air. You hadn’t slept much the night before, not after your discussion with Bella in the bathroom. Part of you had been waiting for her to show up in your room, looking to exact her revenge on you. Given you felt she went overboard when her feelings were involved, you wouldn’t have been surprised if she had come back to torture you.

You’d rolled out of bed the moment you’d seen dawn light peeking over the horizon. You’d pulled on clothes, uncaring of how they looked, and left the house. You’d hoped a walk would clear your head. At the very least it would keep you from staring at the ceiling, your heart beating fast enough to make you think you were about to see your own death. 

The cold air had woken you up more than coffee ever could. Now you were back, the sun higher in the sky, a reasonable time to be awake now upon you. The damp mist had caused your hair to stick to the skin of your neck. You knew you must look horrendous, dark circles under your eyes from a sleepless night, unbrushed hair from a lack of caring, mud on your shoes from walking aimlessly for hours. You were ready to collapse from exhaustion.

You could hear the family in the kitchen, their voices loud in the otherwise silent house. You ignored them, moving to sit behind your desk. On it, sitting in pride of place, was a brown paper package, tied up with string, your name scrawled across the top. Your heart fell out through the bottom of you.

You fell into your chair, not able to breath properly. Your hand trembled as you reached for the package, not wanting to see what you’d find. You pulled the string from the box, the paper falling away. Sitting there was a beautiful dark wooden box, plants carved into the top. You knew that box, had admired it many times over, had even wished to own it at one point. Right now you’d give anything to return it to its last owner.

You lifted the top, looking down into the deep red satin interior. The lid fell from your hand with a clatter as you fell back. You had no breath, your heart pounding loud in your ears. You made a strangled gurgling noise, wanting to scream but unable. 

Hands grasped your shoulders, spinning you to look into the worried eyes of Hilda. You couldn’t hear right, everything slightly muffled, as if you were underwater. She grasped your face, keeping your gaze on her. You could see her lips moving but nothing was making sense. 

You watched as Hilda was pushed away, replaced with Ambrose. A hand was pressed to your forehead, another taking your hand despite your limp grip. You folded in half, a pained cry being torn from your throat. A pair of arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly as if trying to keep you from breaking. If only they knew you were already broken.

“Luna, what is this?”

Zelda’s voice finally penetrated through the fog around you, making you face up to the one thing you wanted to avoid. You looked up, her blue eyes hard as she stared down at you. In her hands was the box, holding on to it so tightly her knuckles had turned white. You whimpered, shaking your head.

“I think we can all see it’s an ear,” Hilda snapped, “can’t you see the poor girl is in a state.”

“Whose ear is this?” she demanded.

“Zelda,” Hilda snapped.

“Whose ear, Luna?”

“My mother’s.” Your voice was quiet, barely audible.

You’d been sure the moment you’d seen it. Dangling from it, catching the light, was an earring. You’d given it to her a couple of years back. You’d spent so long saving up for them, wanting to finally give her something nice for her birthday. Every day you’d been to visit them at the jewellers, wanting that birthday to be perfect. You would have known it anywhere.

“What was that?” Zelda asked.

“It’s my mother’s.”

Hilda’s grip on your shoulder tightened almost painfully. Ambrose made a pained noise, his forehead coming to rest on your clasped hands. You stared up into the harsh eyes of Zelda, daring her to say something.

“Well, we have to help her, right Aunties?” Sabrina said.

“Of course,” Hilda said.

“We do not.” 

You clenched your jaw, knowing this was the only response you could have expected from Zelda. 

“Auntie Zee, if her mother is being hurt,” Ambrose tried to say.

“Tell them whose doing it,” Zelda said.

Her eyes narrowed. Your mouth fell open, shock mingling with your grief and terror. She couldn’t know. You’d been so careful.

“Tell them.”

“Zelda, leave her alone,” Hilda said.

“Tell them.”

You tried to swallow past the lump in your throat. Your breathing was coming in short gasps. The room was spinning. You wanted to get out. You tried to push Ambrose away but you were too weak to do anything much. It only caused his grip to tighten on you.

“Luna, what is she talking about?” he asked, his voice low.

You dragged your eyes to his, finding comfort in the familiar deep brown. He looked so open, so trusting. This was the time to ruin all of that.

“Bella told me if I didn’t do what she said then she’d hurt my family,” you said, squeezing your eyes shut tight to keep from looking at any of them. You couldn’t face this family, not after they’d taken you in and cared for you.

“A couple of week ago she sent me my father’s finger,” you said, pulling the ring from beneath your shirt. “I’m scared that the next body part is going to be my brother’s. He’s only ten.”

“What did she ask you to do?” Zelda’s voice was harsh. You flinched back.

“Infiltrate, make you trust me, get you to a prearranged place where she could take you.”

“And she trusted you to do that?” Zelda asked.

“She knew I’d do anything to protect my family.”

A cold hand grabbed your chin, tilting your face up. You opened your eyes. Every harsh line of her face, every muscle, every inch revealed her unspoken fury. Tears were streaming down your face. You trembled, wringing your fingers together after Ambrose had let you go, pushed aside by his aunt. 

“We took you into our home, placed our trust in you, showed you kindness,” she said.

“I know.”

“Lock her up,” she said, flinging your face away.

You fell to the floor, barley catching yourself before your face smashed into the carpet. Strong hands grabbed your upper arms, hauling you to your feet. You didn’t bother struggling or fighting back. You’d failed. Bella wouldn’t be interested in saving you. She’d only be interested in punishing you. 

Anything the Spellmans did to you would be what you deserved.


	21. Chapter 21

You sat slumped on the dirt floor, ignoring the light that filtered from above. You’d barely slept in the days you’d been trapped, barely eaten the little food you’d been given, hadn’t seen a single Spellman since being locked away. You had no idea where you were, only that it wasn’t the Spellman house. 

You’d been blindfolded, dragged through the outside air, forced through the halls of an unknown building, and shoved into this room. You’d offered up no fight, no complaining, no explanation. This was what you deserved from your betrayal. This was what you deserved. 

The door creaked as it opened. You rolled your head to look at who entered, aware of your lank hair obstructing your view and the dark circles under your eyes. You’d cried yourself out, no tears left in your body to be had. You felt worn out and empty, like a husk of person.

Ambrose stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a bang. He stood over you, arms crossed over his chest. He stared down at you, any familiar warmth long since chased away in the face of your actions. You blinked up at him, waiting for him to say something. Maybe to deliver the verdict on what would happen to you. He crouched in front of you, making himself eye level with you.

“Zelda says you’re not to be trusted,” he said, “but she won’t tell us anything. She’s locked away in the study for hours at a time and when she emerges she is in a bad temper. We can’t tell what she’s doing but whatever it is she’s not being successful at it. So I have to know, who is Bella?”

You chuckled, pushing your hair from your face.

“You know, back when this first started she told me that Zelda worked in secrets, that she coated herself in mystery, to be unknowable by anyone. She always assumed Zelda didn’t do that with her own family. I guess she was wrong.”

“Stop talking in riddles,” he snapped, “who is she?”

“I won’t reveal Zelda’s secret,” you said.

“An unfortunate time to begin showing loyalty.”

“But I will reveal my own.”

His eyes bored into yours, looking no less mad but more curious. You gave him a small smile, sitting up with your back against the wall. You’d need it to stay steady as you told your unfortunate tale. 

“Last year I was still living with my family. I love them but they knew exactly how to drive me mad. One night, having enough, I left early in the evening, going to my favourite bar. I just needed a break, a short break, to get over whatever it was that had annoyed me. You have no idea how much I regret leaving that night.”

It felt good to talk about it, to let everything out. Finally, finally, someone would know. Someone else would know what Bella was capable of.

“I met a group of people there, shared a few drinks. Among them was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Pale skin and large dark eyes. Black hair that cascaded down her back, shining in the light of the bar. She drew looks from everyone else in the room. I was the lucky one she spoke too. And she convinced me to join them as they went off to a club.”

“You trusted her?” he asked.

“I had no reason not to. She was pretty and I was little tipsy. I had no reason to think she was anything other than what she appeared.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, I went home with her. And then I saw her the next day, and the next. I fell in love with her. Bella has this way about her that makes it easy. She’s charming, sweet, attentive. She makes you feel like you’re the most important person in the world. It was intoxicating.”

“And?” 

“And then I found out she was a vampire.”

His sharp intake of breath was enough to let you know that he was not expecting you to say that. You could understand. You hadn’t expected it either. She’d spent days explaining, cajoling you, convincing you that it changed nothing. She opened up your eyes to the world of magic that existed just under the veneer of normality you’d grown up with. You couldn’t lie, you’d wanted to run screaming from what you thought was nothing but insanity, but you had been so in love with her you were willing to overlook it. You would have overlooked anything for her at the time.

“She convinced me Zelda was evil, that she’d done something so horrendous to Bella that it was unspeakable. And so I agreed to help. I would have done anything for her.”

“So what changed?” 

“She took my family. I awoke one night at home to find her in the living room, the three of them cowering before her. My brother ran from me and when I saw how scared he was it woke me up from whatever spell I was under. When I lie in bed at night I hear his screams. I never knew where she took them, and I’ve never found out. She made it clear if I stopped helping then she’d hurt them. They might annoy the shit out of me, but they’re still my family, and I love them. So I kept going. Once I found out what it was Zelda did, there was no going back for me. I could never look at Bella the same way again.”

“What did Auntie Zee do?” he asked.

“If she hasn’t told you then I’m not going to but suffice to say it’s not anything like Bella described. But I figured I could still do it. That it would be easy. Because you were just a bunch of strangers and who cares if your lives were ruined if it meant my family was okay?”

“You were willing to sacrifice us?” he asked.

“At first. It seemed a fair trade. One family for another. But then you guys were so nice and kind. I wasn’t meant to start caring about you. But I did. Which is when the problems started.”

He snorted.

“Look, if I hadn’t cared about you I wouldn’t have tried to talk Bella out of her plan and then she never would have sent me my fathers finger, and then I never would have avoided her and then she would have never sent me my mother’s ear. I didn’t want to care because it would have been easier but I did. And now I’m here and I don’t regret caring.”

“Are you still in love with her?” he asked.

“That stopped the moment she threatened my family. I would do anything to get them back. But I sense the only way I’m going to do that is if she’s dead.”

“You want her dead?” He raised his eyebrow at you.

“If it means getting my family back, then yes.”

His head jerked up, turning towards the door. He stood, brushing the dirt from his pants after sitting cross legged in front of you. You watched him. He turned back to you.

“I’ll try and talk to Auntie Zee but you know what she’s like,” he said.

“Thank you.”

You slumped back against the wall, listening to the thunk of the door close. That was all you could do until Zelda came to visit you herself. You wanted her to come visit you. 

You couldn’t stop the hope building in your chest.


	22. Chapter 22

A loud bang woke you up. You jerked awake, your cheek pressed into the dirt. You pushed yourself up on weak arms, squinting your eyes to see who was there. The moon was new, the dark impenetrable. You backed up until your back hit the wall, assuming it would be safer without someone approaching from behind. A low chuckle filled the air.

“Zelda?” Your voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. You squinted harder, your heart rate increasing. You couldn’t get enough air into your lungs as you pressed back against the wall. 

“Hello Luna.”

A shadow shifted across from you, stalking closer to your curled up body. You hated being scared of this woman but your life, and the lives of your family, were in her hands. Zelda stood over you and you were sure you’d never looked more pathetic. 

“You need to tell me everything you know,” she said, “now!”

You flinched back. You’d always hated it when she shouted, the power practically pouring off her. This was worse. The hatred in her voice was making the part of you that you’d thought you’d closed off ache. It was deep and terrible. You wanted it to end.

“What do you already know?” you asked. 

“Beyond the fact that you’re lying little shit who colludes with vampires to hurt my family?” she asked, “nothing.”

“Okay,” you said, surprisingly hurt by her words, “okay.”

“Ambrose spun me your tale of woe,” she said, “obviously I dismissed it for the lies it was.”

“If you don’t believe me then why are you asking me to tell you my story?” you demanded. 

“You are the only one with any answers,” she replied.

“Fine, but I only have the one tale to tell, so if you refuse to believe me then it’s going to be a very disappointing time for you.”

“You’re in no position to make threats,” she snapped.

“It’s not a threat.” 

You were so tired, and all you wanted was for this to be done. You were going to rot in this cell and while you did Bella was going to slowly hack away at your family members, sending them to you at the Spellman Mortuary until their bodies had nothing left to give. 

“Let me start with when she revealed her plan to me,” you said, ‘I think I didn’t explain to Ambrose. So much of it is tied up in your relationship with Bella and I figured it wasn’t my place to tell him.”

“Bella and I don’t have a relationship.”

“Not anymore.” You smiled to yourself, “You were lovers. She was never very clear on the when but from what I could piece together it was about 60 years ago?”

“You’re not the one asking questions here,” she snapped.

“Okay. Well, she spun the whole thing so it sounded as if you had done something terrible to her. Eventually I found out that all you did was break up with her.” You twisted your fingers in your lap, “she always sounded deranged when your name was brought up. It’s like you broke something in her when you broke up with her. I think she’s been planning this for a long time. I think she picked me that night in the bar to be her spy, and then groomed me to fall in love with her.”

“You think or you know?” 

“You know how secretive she is,” you said, “a lot of what I know I had to piece together over a period of about a year.”

“Then what do you know for sure?” she asked.

“Bella has been watching you from afar ever since you ended things with her. She’s been keeping detailed notes, all of your weaknesses, all of your movements, everything you’ve ever done. She knew exactly how to get me into your house, coached me on the best way to gain your sympathy. She had me out in that tent, said you could never turn your back on a stray, that Hilda liked to take care of people. She told me to become close to your family and you’d follow close behind.”

She snorted and you could imagine the way her eyes were rolling. You’d seen it so many times before. You kept your small smile to yourself, bowing your head. 

“She needed you to trust me. Unquestionably. When the time was right, I was to lead you to a secluded place in the woods. Once there, Bella was going to spring a trap, keep you from leaving, neutralise your powers. I didn’t fully understand how but she was going to take you back to her house. She was never really clear what she’d do with you once she had you but she always said you’d get what you deserved.”

“And the rest of my family?” she asked.

“She never mentioned any plans for them.” You shook your head, “but I always got the impression she didn’t like them.”

She was silent, her mind ticking over what you told her. You were beyond trying to persuade anyone of anything, too tired to play any kind of games. All you had left in you were the facts, and your fear.

“Has anything else arrived for me?”

Her silence was enough of an answer. You made a strangled noise, burying your head in your knees. If your body had any left, you were sure tears would be falling down your cheeks but you were empty, a husk of a person. 

“Was it Finn?” Your voice was muffled. 

“It was an adult’s toe. We’re guessing your mother’s.”

You let out a long breath. You’d figure out how you felt about that later, when Zelda wasn’t standing over you. You needed her to leave, to give you time to process the news. 

“Ambrose said you want Bella dead.”

The air in the room shifted. A foot scuffed across the ground. You looked up, trying to find her. A click of fingers and a muttered word and a flame appeared in Zelda’s hands. You flinched back at the light.

Zelda was crouched in front of you, her face unreadable. Long gone was the open softness she had once looked at you with. You curled away from her, expecting the fire to lick at your skin, burning you. You would have deserved it.

“Do you want her dead?” she asked.

“Yes,” you whispered.

‘Enough to risk your own life?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Enough to risk mine?”

You paused.

“Yes.”

“Then we have some work to do.”


	23. Chapter 23

You sat in your desk chair, looking out at the familiar vista outside your window. It creaked as you leaned back, pulling your feet up onto the chair. You wrapped your arms around your legs, resting your chin on your knee. 

After your discussion in the middle of the night, Zelda had blindfolded you again and returned you to the room you’d previously occupied in her house. She’d warned you she was locking you in. You’d simply nodded. When you’d made no moved she’d sighed, pulling you into the bathroom. She forced you into the bath, washing the dirt from your body. Once you might have been embarrassed by that but you were still reeling from being allowed somewhere that wasn’t a pit. 

The door opened, the metal of the lock scraping. You turned your head, watching Zelda walk in. She levelled a glare at you.

“Hi.”

She ignored your greeting, choosing to perch on the edge of the desk. You turned your gaze back out the window, knowing Zelda could be stubborn at the best of times. She wouldn’t explain why she was there until she was good and ready.

“Do you know where Bella is staying?” she asked.

“No. It was close by at the start but then the paranoia set in and now she astral projects. I think she has multiple houses from weird things she’s said. It’s why I’ve never been able to figure out where she’’s keeping my family.”

“Don’t you have some way of contacting her for those little meetings of her?” she asked.

“Well, I have a mobile number I’d text but it changed every week,” you said. Something was niggling at you. 

“Has she been like that the entire time you’ve known her?

“Paranoid? Kinda, yeah. How’d you know I was meeting her all the time?”

“In the name of our new found trust,” The sarcasm was dripping from her voice, “I followed you into the wood one night and saw you with Bella.”

“What?”

If she knew, if she’d had even the inkling of you colluding with Bella, it made no sense for her to keep that a secret. It made no sense for her to freak out on you when she already knew. It made no sense.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are,” she said, “you were obviously keeping a secret and I wished to know what it was.”

“Then why’d you let me stay?”

She looked down at her hands. For the first time since you’d met her she seemed unsure, unwilling to meet your eyes. You looked out the window again, not wanting to pressure her.

“I didn’t want to believe you could do that to us.”

You squeezed your eyes shut tight. Guilt welled in you again. You’d never hated yourself more than you did in that moment. 

“It was obvious there was more going on,” she said, “what I saw told me you didn’t want to be working with her and you were cagey about your family. Even I’m capable of putting two and two together.”

You gave a wet chuckle. You’d thought you were empty but this was telling you that you weren’t. You buried your face in your knees. You couldn’t look at her.

A warm hand landed on your shoulder. You tried to shift away but it gripped you too hard for you to shake it off. 

“Luna?”

You tried to curl up in a tighter ball. 

“Luna.”

You shook your head.

“Luna!”

“You should have locked me up the minute you found out,” you said, “you should have stopped me.”

“I wanted you to come to me and tell me what was wrong,” she said, her voice soft for the first time since the ear had been delivered to you.

“I’m sorry.”

She sighed, lifting your chin to look at her. She didn’t look angry as you expected. She should have been angry. You wanted her to be angry.

“I’m not asking for you to be sorry,” she said, “I’m asking you to fight back.”

“How am I meant to go up against Bella?” you demanded, “she’s a fucking vampire and I’m just a mortal.”

“You’re not just anything.” Her voice was fierce, “you can not start thinking that way. You have an entire family of powerful witches behind you.”

“I’m scared.”

“We need you to be brave.”

You took a deep shuddering breath. She brushed your hair behind your ear. You froze, not sure what to do. She gave you a small smile.

“I believe you can do it.”

“Hang on.”

You shot off the seat, moving past her to riffle through the desk drawer. You pulled out your journal, flicking through it until you got to the middle pages. That was what had been niggling in the back of your mind since she mentioned a phone number. 

“We checked through that after we locked you away,” she said, “there wasn’t anything about Bella in there.”

“There was nothing obvious about Bella in here. I was hardly going to leave information about her lying around waiting to be found. But she gave me a number to call for emergencies, one that doesn’t change. I never thought I’d need it.”

“There was no phone number in there,” Zelda said.

“Yes there was.” 

You grabbed the pen lying on the desk, using it to pull the numbers for the phone number out of the “journal” entries you’d written months ago. You held up the page to her, showing the phone number to her.

“All we need is a reason I was off the grid and missed seeing her for a while,” you said.

“We can figure that out later,” she said, “we need a way to find her. We can’t hold her while she’s astral projecting into Greendale.”

“Or we need to convince her to actually come to Greendale,” you said, chewing over a thought in your brain.

“She won’t do that if her paranoia is as bad as you say,” she said.

“She will,” you said, “if she thinks you’re considering seeking her out for a reconciliation.”

“I would never want that after this,” she said.

“I know. All we need to do is make her think you do.”

“And you think you can do that?”

“Absolutely.”

A slow smile spread over your face. You couldn’t help but grin back. You liked this, being on the same team as Zelda. Finally you felt as if your situation wasn’t hopeless.


	24. Chapter 24

“And you remember why you were away?”

You sighed, rolling your eyes. You’d been over this about a million times with Zelda and didn’t need her being an over anxious mess about your coming confrontation with Bella. 

“Of course I do,” you said, “you have to trust me to do this.”

“I am sorry if that is proving to be rather hard in the given circumstances,” she snapped.

You squeezed your eyes shut tight. You knew this wasn’t easy for her, knew it wasn’t going to get any easier if you snapped at her. That didn’t mean it was easy for you either. You hated the thought of being in Bella’s space again. You hated being forced into this position. You hated knowing that Zelda would always second guess your actions from now on. 

“Sorry,” you muttered.

Warm fingers brushed against your arm. You opened your eyes, looking up into the steely gaze of the older witch. You took a deep breath, offering her a smile. It was better if you covered up the pain. It wasn’t for you to feel bad in the situation. You were the one to fuck up, so you were the one who had to do the atoning, not the one pouting and complaining about your own pain.

“I don’t like the thought of you seeing Bella again,” she said.

“I’m not keen on it either but it has to be done.” You shrugged, “everyone has agreed this is our best shot.”

“That may be so but everyone isn’t the target of a vampire’s ire,” she said.

“If something goes wrong you’ve been warned and you can get away before she does something to hurt you.”

“I am not the one I was talking about.”

You jerked your arm away from her. You pushed up from the chair you were sitting in, putting space between you and Zelda. It was still hard to think clearly when she was near. She wasn’t yours to think that way about and she never would be. You’d accepted that the moment she’d seen that ear. 

You stood in front of the window, wrapping your arms around yourself. You took a deep breath, the warm light of the sunset touching your face. The world looked so idyllic at the end of the day. Sunset made everything look soft, more manageable, more beautiful. At the very least it kept you from looking at the beautiful woman in the room with you.

“Luna.”

Zelda’s hand landed on your shoulder. You flinched, still expecting every moment for her to take her revenge on you. You wouldn’t blame her if she did want to hurt you. 

She turned you around until you were facing her. She took your hands, pulling your arms from where they were clutching at yourself. Her fingers threaded through yours, refusing to let you go. You tried to tug them back but she wouldn’t let you.

“Luna, if it looks as if she is going to hurt you,” she began to say.

“She can’t. She’ll be astral projecting,” you interrupted.

“ _If_ it looks as if she is going to hurt you, I want you to run straight back here,” she said, “don’t look back, don’t hesitate, and scream if necessary.”

“Zelda, nothing is going to happen. Bella isn’t even in town,” you said.

“It won’t while I am protecting you.”

“Well, you have to make sure that everything goes according to plan.” You gave a little laugh, hoping to cover up the way your heart skipped a beat at her words.

“That too.”

Your mouth fell open. There was no reason for her to protect you, outside the plan to get Bella. You tried to pull away from her again but her fingers only tightened around you. You shook your head, your hair falling in your eyes. She reached up, brushing it behind your ear.

“Zelda,” you breathed.

She cupped your cheek, her thumb running over your cheekbone. A shiver ran down your spin, your blood thrumming in your veins. 

“I will admit that the thought of you being within Bella’s reach again is making me anxious,” she said, “and the thought of her hurting you makes me incandescent with rage.”

“Zelda, I don’t understand,” you whispered, “what are you doing?”

She gave a soft chuckle.

“We’re far beyond childish games and half truths now, Luna,” she said, “I’m not willing to let you waltz into danger without at least acknowledging the feelings between us.”

“How do you know I wasn’t pretending to gain your trust?” you asked.

“You’re not that good of a liar.”

“Maybe not,” you said, “but I assumed that any feelings there might have been were washed away at my betrayal.”

“I knew about Bella long before you told me. It changes nothing. You unbalance me, and I find it surprisingly enjoyable.”

She ran her thumb over your cheekbone again. You bit down on your lower lip, trying to ignore the heat blooming in your cheeks. She stepped forward, her body brushing against yours. Her head lowered.

Her thumb pulled your lip from between your teeth. You took a sharp intake of breath. Her lips pressed against yours, soft at first until you gasped into her mouth. She pressed her hand against your lower back, pulling your body flush against hers. 

One of your hands tangled in her hair, the other grasping her around the waist, refusing to let her get far from you. Her teeth sunk into your lower lip. You moaned, your fingers tightening in her hair. She drew back. You kept your eyes closed a moment longer, trying to saviour this moment. You were sure it wasn’t likely to come again any time soon.

“I need you to promise me that you are going to be safe.”

“I promise.”

She kissed you again, slow and sweet, so at odds with the fire you associated with her. An insistent knocking on the door startled you away from her. She sighed in frustration, turning towards the door.

“Yes sister?” she called.

“Luna should eat something before she goes,” Hilda called through the door.

Zelda rolled her eyes but stepped back from you. You tucked your hair behind your ear, turning to look out the now dark window. A cool hand took yours.

“I think it’s time you ate at the table again,” Zelda said.

“Are you sure?” 

You turned back to look at her. Her eyes flashed at you as she smiled.

“Positive.”


	25. Chapter 25

Zelda was pacing around the living room, waiting for the sound of the front door opening. You’d been gone for over an hour. Night had well and truly fallen and she wasn’t able to settle until she knew you were unharmed. The thought of Bella laying a hand on you made her want to tear the vampiric skin straight off her body.

She should hate you. Logically she knew that. But you were deliciously pathetic enough to make her feel more pity than anger. And she could certainly understand the fierce protectiveness you felt towards your family. Plus, you had somehow managed to worm your way into her heart deep enough that your betrayal hadn’t managed to push you out of it quite yet.

“Zelda, please sit down,” Hilda said from her seat on the sofa. Her knitting needles were clacking together, creating an annoying tempo that was driving Zelda crazy. 

“She should be back by now,” Zelda snapped.

“I’m sure everything is fine. That girl knows how to handle herself,” she said.

“Not against Bella,” she replied.

The front door opened just as the heavens did. Zelda hurried into the entrance hall, ignoring the heavy rain pounding on the roof. You were standing there, shrugging out of your coat. She let her eyes rake over you, trying to find any indication of what had happened out in the woods. You seemed normal to her.

“Well?” she demanded.

“It went perfectly to plan.”

Your smile was bright, lighting up the whole room in your glow of satisfaction. Her heart stuttered at the beauty before her, despite your hair frizzing from the mist outside and the dark circles under your eyes. Zelda reached a hand out towards you. You didn’t hesitate before taking it, threading your fingers through hers.

“She bought it hook, line, and sinker,” you said.

“Was she angry?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Completely, but given she was astral projecting there wasn’t a lot she could do other than make threats and look vicious,” you said with a laugh, “she calmed down when I explained why I was away, and she completely forgot it when I mentioned you were thinking about a reconciliation.”

“Well of course she did. I’m a pretty good incentive to forget anger.” She smirked.

“It proves I’m not as bad a liar as you seem to think I am.”

You managed to surprise a chuckle from Zelda. Her fingers tightened around yours, pulling you a step closer. You looked up into her eyes, mirth dancing in yours. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward, capturing your lips with hers. 

“Oh.”

Zelda drew back, a scowl replacing the relieved smile she’d previously been wearing. She turned, finding her sister in the doorway of the living room, looking at the two of you. You ducked around Zelda, pushing your hair behind your ear. Your hand slipped from hers.

“As always, sister, you have impeccable timing.”

“I didn’t realise,” she said.

“Yes, well, that was rather the point,” Zelda snapped.

“Where’s Luna?”

Zelda looked around, unable to see your figure in the room. 

“I’m in here.”

Zelda turned on her heels, marching into the kitchen. You were stood at the sink, filling the kettle with water. Hilda bustled over, taking the kettle from your hands. She shooed you away. You rolled your eyes but slid into a chair at the table. Zelda perched on the edge of her seat, staring at you across the wooden surface. She found it hard to tear her eyes away from your face, now she knew you shared her feelings. She felt like she had permission to stare.

“Is she going to show up in person in Greendale?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“She said we’re moving up our plans so by next week she should be in town,” you replied, nodding emphatically.

“What does that mean exactly?” Hilda asked before Zelda could. She glared at her sister but turned her attention back to you, waiting to hear your answer.

“Well,” you hesitated, blowing the steam away from the mug of tea Hilda set down in front of you, “in three days Bella will blow into town and I’ll meet her for the final instructions. Then on the new moon in a week’s time I’ll lure Zelda out to the woods where Bella will do the binding ceremony.”

“What you are saying is we only have three days to put our plan into action?” Zelda asked.

“Basically.”

Zelda sighed but bit her tongue before she could criticise you. She was sure it wasn’t your fault. She remembered how stubborn Bella could be. It had grated on her nerves back then, and it grated on them now. She watched you take a sip from your cup, a soft smile taking over your face.

“I still don’t know how you’re going to manage this,” you said, “surely she’ll be able to smell your scent if you’re anywhere near her.”

“I’m taking a leaf out of her book,” she said, “a lot can be accomplished while astral projecting.”

“But if you’re in that clearing at all she’ll be able to tell even in three days time.”

“That’s why you’re going to be doing the preparations tomorrow,” she said with a growing smile.

“But I’m not a witch.”

“All preparations will be magic free,” she assured you.

You gave her a relieved smile. She brought her tea to her lips. She couldn’t drag her eyes away from you as you wrapped your hands around the mug, relaxing into your chair. 

“I should probably go to bed,” you said.

“I think I shall join you.”

A pretty flush climbed up your cheeks. You turned away from her, a flash of a smile all she could catch. You left your tea on the table, steam still rolling off it. Zelda followed behind you, ignoring her sister trying to catch her eyes. She was in no mood to discuss matters of the heart with her own flesh and blood.

“Are you coming to lock me away from the world?” you asked, turning to look over your shoulder at her on the stairs.

“Nonsense,” she said, “we’ve moved beyond that.”

“And why’s that?”

She enjoyed hearing the teasing tone enter your voice again. She’d missed the joy she’d grown accustomed to hearing from you. You turned outside your door, leaning back against it. She stood in front of you, unable to stop herself from reaching out a hand to grasp your hip.

“I think you know why.”

She kissed you softly, letting herself ignore the fire so often flickering in her when you were around. You wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her closer. 

She pressed her forehead against yours, her eyes still closed. She listened to your breath, the relief of it still being present coursing through her. She hadn’t wanted to admit how worried she’d been. She hadn’t wanted you to come to any harm at the hands of a vampire.

“Goodnight Zelda,” you whispered.

She drew away. The quiet click of the door closing behind you was enough to snap her from the romantic notions running through her head. She turned away, her thumb running over the key in her pocket. 

She shook her head, pushing it deeper into her pocket. You deserved more than that mistrust.


	26. Chapter 26

Zelda was standing by the window of your room, looking out on her yard, her arms crossed and back to you. You were sitting on your desk, your feet kicking backwards and forward. Zelda was staying silent, her aura stormy. You were trying not to annoy her, scared of upsetting her again.

You’d prepared the clearing the day before and now tomorrow you were going to meet Bella in person to put her plan into action. You’d felt jittery most of the day, not able to sit still for longer than a few minutes. Your fingers felt tingly and the world was becoming more laser focused on that single moment you were waiting for the next night.

Zelda hadn’t bothered to knock when she’d entered your room, pushing open the door to find you pacing over the rug on the hardwood floors. She’d grabbed you by the shoulders, forcing you to sit in the seat you’d pushed to the end of your bed. She’d taken up her post by the window without a word, ignoring you as you’d moved around the room in your anxiety induced haze. 

Eventually you’d settled on the desk, waiting to see why Zelda had come to join you in your room. You’d locked yourself away from the rest of the family, not quite able to face them until Bella was caught. Ambrose still avoided your eyes whenever he was forced into your company. You couldn’t wait to make this right. 

The only saving grace had been Zelda. She ignored the tension between you and the younger members of the house. Sabrina couldn’t stand to be in the same room as you, glaring at you any time you passed by her. You couldn’t blame her. 

“Zelda?” you asked.

She turned her head, looking at you over her shoulder. You gave her a tight smile.

“Tomorrow is going to go fine, right?”

She sighed, uncrossing her arms.

“Of course it will,” she replied, “you did perfectly out there.”

She crossed the room to you. She tucked your hair behind your ear, giving you one of those looks that told you to stop wallowing. You took a deep breath, stilling your fingers from tapping against the wood of the desk. 

“I’ve already promised you that I will not allow anything to happen to you,” she said, “no harm will come to you.”

“I’m not worried about me.”

“You should be.”

You flinched back at her raised voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a step back from you. You didn’t want her to put that distance between the two of you, a constant need to have her close having sprung up in the last few days. You put it down to the noose tightening around her neck.

“I can’t stand the thought of that animal doing anything to you,” she said.

“In just over 24 hours she won’t be able to do anything to either of us ever again,” you said.

“If you keep worrying about me you’re never going to be able to convince Bella to do what you wish,” she said, “you’re not good at hiding your feelings.”

“Around you maybe, but that’s because I trust you.”

If you’d had less dignity you might have stomped your foot to emphasis your point. She looked down her nose at you, her features not softening but the hint of a smile growing at the corner of her mouth. 

“I don’t want to send you out there,” she said.

“And yet you have to if you want this to work,” you replied with a shrug, jumping off the desk.

She wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you towards her. You tangled your fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck as you lifted onto your tiptoes. She gave you a stern look but you ignored it, pressing your lips to hers. She gave in to you without a fight, her tongue invading your mouth. You moaned.

She walked you back a few steps until your legs hit the desk. You hoisted yourself up, wrapping your legs around her waist. Her hands slid down to your ass, pulling you against her. You groaned, your fingers tightening in her hair.

“You’re mine,” she growled, moving her lips to your neck. 

You let your head fall back, not able to argue with that. She owned you, body and soul. 

“I don’t want her touching you,” she murmured into the crook of your neck.

“I won’t let her,” you replied.

She let out a long breath, hugging you close to her. You ran your fingers through her hair, letting her take whatever comfort you could offer. Her arms tightened around you, almost squeezing the life from you. You pressed a kiss to her temple, breathing in the familiar scent of cigarette smoke and dirt. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” you said.

“Does she still think you’re in love with her?” she asked.

“I assume so,” you said, “I wasn’t going to advertise that I wasn’t after how she reacted to your breakup.”

“So she might touch you then.”

“She can try,” you said, “but I don’t want her to and I’ll do all I can to make sure she doesn’t.”

You kissed her again, gentle and sweet, trying to reassure her that there was no reason for her to fear you going back to Bella. She kissed you like she was a drowning woman and you were her air. You ran your fingers through her hair.

She drew back, cupping your face in her hands. You looked up at her, smiling, hoping it would be enough. She ran her thumb over your bottom lip. You nipped at the pad of her thumb, earning a surprised laugh from her. 

“Many may not agree but it was a good day when you knocked on our door,” she said.

“Your own family doesn’t agree.”

“Soon enough they will.”

You sighed, climbing off the desk, walking over to the window. You knew the only way they’d ever stop hating you was if Bella was dead at your hands. It was the only way to prove to them how you felt. 

Zelda joined you, standing close behind you, her hands on your hips. She rested her chin on your shoulder, joining you in your search of the outside world.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Either at the hands of Bella or my family.”


	27. Chapter 27

You shifted your weight from foot to foot, looking around the familiar clearing. The moon was new, no light able to penetrate through the leaves. You were left in darkness, your eyes barley adjusted to see the shadowed outlines of trees. Bella, with her enhanced eyesight, would have no problem seeing in these conditions but you felt off balanced, your human vulnerabilities never more stark than in this moment. 

Zelda was hiding out in the in the trees surrounding you, keeping herself out of sight for whenever Bella chose to show up. It was comforting knowing she was so close at hand should you need help, but her physical body was still back in the house. You could feel confident nothing would be happening to her tonight.

Bella, as always, was late. You knew she loved to make an entrance, having all attention on her. You also thought she might like making you wait, showing that even when you were so far from her she still held all the power in the relationship. She could have you waiting for hours to keep her happy. 

“Mi amour, it is good to see you.”

You snapped your head around, trying to locate the beautiful vampire in the dark. Cold arms wrapped around your waist, a nose pressed to your neck. You froze, letting her take a deep breath in. She’d always liked taking in your scent, as if that would reveal any secrets you might have to her. She hummed, pressing her lips to your pulse point.

“I have missed you, mi amour. Have you missed me?”

“Of course,” you replied, your voice weak. 

“Have you been doing everything I have asked?” she questioned.

“Of course. Zelda will be exactly where you want her when you want her,” you replied.

“And she isn’t asking you to go on another unexpected trip to the Academy?” she asked.

“No.”

“Not that you’d know,” she laughed.

“I suppose not.”

You gave a weak smile. She turned you around, tangling her fingers in your hair, turning your face up towards her. You bit your lower lip, worried about her noticing what was going on behind your eyes. She gave you a predatory smile.

“You smell like her,” she said.

“I have been spending time with her as you instructed,” you replied.

“I don’t like her scent being all over you,” she said.

“In a few days it never has to be again.”

“Or I can get rid of it now.”

Her lips crashed into yours, possessive and intense. You turned pliable under her touch, not wanting to resist her for the sake of the plan, but not wanting to encourage her. If she dragged you to the floor to have her way with you then you’d have to push her away. She tugged on your hair, angling your head to kiss you deeper. 

“I have missed that, mi amour,” she said, letting you go.

“I have too,” you sighed.

She ran her thumb over your cheekbone, looking deep into your eyes. You lowered your eyes, hoping it would come off as embarrassment and modesty, rather than avoidance. She chuckled, brushing your hair over your shoulder, exposing your neck to her once again. 

“When Zelda is in my clutches, we shall have plenty of time to reacquaint ourselves with one another’s bodies,” she said. You flushed.

“I would like that,” you replied.

She took your hand, gently settling you on the tree trunk you’d sat at so many times before. You looked up at her, watching her step back from you. She turned her head up to the sky, taking a deep breath in.

“Can you smell it, mi amour?” she asked.

“Smell what?”

“The rot that is surrounding us,” she said, “the woods around us are decaying while we sit here, waiting for the minutes to tick by until we can be together again. There is death surrounding us.”

“I suppose,” you replied, unsure where she was going with any of this. You watched her pace backwards and forwards. All you needed was for her to move back a couple of steps and Zelda would be able to bind her.

“It’s fabulous.” She bared her teeth at you.

“The death is?” you asked.

“When the right death is occurring, it is.”

You felt something in your stomach curdle. You didn’t like the cadence in her voice, the way her voice seemed to stroke over the word death. Her tongue ran over her teeth, reminding you of the power she dealt in. She could tear your throat out with little more effort than taking a leisurely stroll. 

“And the woods are the right death?” you asked.

“Everything Zelda loves is the right death.”

Before you could blink she was behind you, one hand gripping your chin in a hold so tight it hurt, the other pressing against your stomach to keep your back tight against her body. You whimpered, surprised, not sure what to do. It had been so long since she’d been physically threatening with you.

“You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you mi amour?” she hissed in your ear.

“Of course not,” you squeaked.

“Are you sure about that? You know how I feel about liars.”

“I know what you know,” you whimpered.

“I’m beginning to think that is not true.”

Her fingers tightened on your chin, her nails digging into your skin. She pressed her lips to your pulse point, nipping at the skin with her teeth. You took a shuddering breath, sure she could smell the fear rolling off you. 

“The only reason you’d be covered in Zelda’s scent was if there was something more going on,” she said, “no one smells that strongly of another person unless they spent a lot of time together in close quarters.”

“I live in the house with her,” you squeaked. 

“That is not what I meant, mi amour, and you know it.”

She lifted you front the tree stump, keeping you pressed against her. Her arm was like an iron band around your torso, keeping your arms pinned to your sides. You whimpered, hoping that Zelda was watching, hoping she was working towards getting you out of this position. Your eyes were desperately searching the shadows for her.

“I think you and I need some privacy,” she hissed.

“This is private.” The desperation in your voice was palpable.

“Not with Zelda lurking in the shadows.”

Before you could say anything else she began to mutter under her breath, the witches blood that had once filled her veins enough to leave her with enough magic for the occasional spell. She sunk her teeth into your neck as the world turned black.


	28. Chapter 28

Zelda’s eyes snapped open. She sat up on the cold metal table, the fear already coursing through her, so ready, so close to the surface. The worst had happened. The one thing she was terrified of happening had happened. Well, one of the two things had happened. 

She kicked her legs off the table, ready to rush out of the house and find you. Hands grasped her shoulders, stilling her before she could fly into a whirlwind.

“Zelda, what happened?”

She focused her eyes on Hilda in front of her. She couldn’t school her features to look calm and collected. Hilda was looking at her intently, worry creasing the space between her eyes. She pushed her sister’s hands from her shoulders, hopping off the metal table.

“Bella took Luna,” she said, “I hope Ambrose figured out where she is because we are not leaving Luna in that animal’s grasp.”

“Sister,” Hilda said.

Zelda ignored her, pushing past her to go shout at Ambrose. She was ready to storm the castle so to speak, pulling you from the arms of the vampire keeping you captive. She kept seeing Bella approaching you, kissing you deeply, her hands all over your body. The fire within her was growing, the possessive animal howling for Bella’s blood. 

“Sister.”

“We’re going to have to bring all our offensive magic if we’re going to get Luna out of that house unharmed.”

She pulled the door of the morgue open, looking out into dark hall towards the stairs. She ignored her sister’s fast footsteps behind her. 

“Sister.”

“We shall have to draw up battle plans. We should call to the Academy to bring in the full power of the coven against Bella.”

“Sister, what if Luna wanted to go with Bella?”

She paused, on foot on the bottom stair. She turned to look at her sister, her eyes flashing in the dim light. She was fuming, every single atom of her being vibrating at her sister’s insinuation. She took a step towards her sister. She flinched back, ducking her head.

“Would a willing participate allow herself to be bitten by a vampire? Would a willing participant be cowering away from the person taking them? Would a willing participant look so terrified she might drop dead?” she hissed, “no Sister, I don’t believe Luna wanted to go with Bella.”

“There is no part of you worried that she lied to us to get back to Bella?” she asked.

“She would not dare.”

She turned on her heels, storming up into the house. She would not entertain the thought of you lying to her again, using her to get back with Bella. Anyone who had seen the look on your face before Bella’s teeth had sunk into your neck would not be able to argue that any part of you wanted to be taken by her. She stood at the bottom of the grand staircase looking up into the house. 

“Family meeting,” she shouted up the stairs, “now!”

She stood in the living room, waiting for her niece and nephew to join her and Hilda. She was staring into the fireplace, the flames flickering. She was ready to storm out of the house and mount a man hunt for you. She hated waiting for her family to agree to go after you. She hated being at the whims of other people when it came to you.

“Did it all go according to plan, Auntie?” Ambrose asked, sauntering into the room.

“Bella took Luna and we must go retrieve her,” she replied.

“Sounds as if Luna did a runner,” Sabrina said, sitting down on the sofa. She lent back looking unconcerned, “good riddance if you ask me.”

“She did not do a runner,” she snapped, “Bella _took_ her.”

“You know we can’t trust her Auntie,” Ambrose said, lounging in the armchair. 

“While that once might have been true, it no longer is. You are aware of her past and her reasons for doing what she did. Those reason are no longer in place. I have good reason to believe that she is no longer working with Bella and as the head of this household you should trust my judgement.”

“Your judgement may be clouded, Zelda,” Hilda interrupted.

She closed her eyes, squeezing the bridge of her nose. She turned to her family, pursing her lips. She had no time to argue with them whether you were to be trusted or not.

“If you had seen her you would not be having these reservations,” she said, “she truly is not that good of a liar.”

Ambrose snorted. She ignored him, turning to face Hilda. 

“Any clouding of my judgement that may have occurred was due to good reason.”

“You care about her Sister. It’s plain to any of us. Surely this should be taken into account before doing anything rash,” Hilda said.

“Don’t act as if you don’t care for her either,” she snapped, “you’ve enjoyed having her in the house and you have done your best to care for her. Why should it change now?”

“At the risk of our own family?” she asked.

“We were already at risk before. This time we are choosing to accept the danger with our eyes wide open whilst helping her.”

“I suppose.” Hilda still sounded unsure.

“Ambrose, did you manage to place locating spell on Bella?” she asked.

“Maybe we should have placed one on Luna,” he murmured.

“What was that?” she snapped.

“She disappeared before I could finish the spell,” he replied.

“Then it’s good I place one on Luna,” she said.

“How very smart of you, Auntie,” Ambrose said.

“If you refuse to offer your help, I will continue to do all I can to get Luna back whether you are there or not,” she said, storming out of the of the room.

“Of course we’ll be helping you Auntie,” Ambrose called after her.

“Even if we die trying,” Sabrina’s voice followed her out

She ignored her niece’s snide comment, walking up the stairs. She needed to take some time away from the scrutiny of her family to let the panic and fear out before getting down to work. She couldn’t show how truly shaken she was to the rest of the family.


	29. Chapter 29

Lying on the bed should have been a luxury for you. It had been so long since you were given the opportunity to do nothing but lounge in bed all day. You were dressed in a beautiful gown that cost more than your entire wardrobe put together. It should have been perfect. 

Except there was a cuff on your ankle chaining you to the bed. 

The skin underneath the metal band was red raw, the wound still seeping. It was a constant stinging, keeping you awake long into the night. You couldn’t move further than five feet away from the end of the bed. You been trapped there for the last week but unable to do anything. Your raw, bruised flesh was testament to your attempts to pull free from the shackle. 

Every day Bella would come in, changing you, bathing you, treating you like the pet she saw you as. She’d murmur to you, continually asking you to reassure her about her ability to take care of you. Every night she’d come in, feeding from you, leaving you weak in the middle of the bed, blood still wet on your skin. Any fear that had once existed in you had seeped away as the hours had ticked by.

You were certain Zelda wasn’t coming for you, that this was your life from now on. Zelda might think that you had agreed to go with Bella, that this is what you’d wanted and had been lying to her ever since you’d been released from the pit. The thought sent an ache through your heart, a constant reminder of the the way your decisions had led to your own heartbreak. 

Bella had not mentioned your family once. She didn’t have to anymore, not with you chained up in her clutches. There was no possibility of you doing anything to go against her. She was completely safe with you now, keeping you weak and docile. 

And in her defence, other than the blood drinking and the shackle, she was keeping you well looked after. But even a gilded cage was still a cage. 

You turned your head, listening to a noise outside the door. You assumed it was Bella, coming for her nightly feed. You pushed yourself up on shaky arms, wondering if she would stay long enough to tell you about her day. She’d done that a couple of times, complaining about the noises from the neighbouring house. Not that it was close enough for you to hear. 

You curled up, wrapping your arms around your knees. You sat in the middle of the bed, your head turned towards the door, waiting for the vampire you’d once loved so desperately to enter the room. You were finding it hard to keep your eyes open.

A loud bang startled you, your eyes snapping open. You crawled to the edge of the bed, straining your ears for some other sound. Another bang and a screech sounded from bellow. You looked down at the floorboards, imagining you could see through to the floor below. In all your time in the house you had never heard a single sound as loud as what was now filtering up towards you.

The house fell silent. You waited a few moments, wondering if something more would come. When nothing did you climbed back on the bed, lying down to stare up at the ceiling. Your eyes slipped closed, tiredness taking over your body. The lethargy that had overtaken you since arriving at the house was too much for you to fight at this time.

The bedroom door slammed open. You turned your head on your pillow, blinking your eyes open. Bella must have taken too much blood last time she fed as you must have been hallucinating. A fallen angel was standing in the doorway, staring down at you with fire in her eyes and in her hands. 

“Oh Luna.”

You smiled to yourself. The flames flickered out and a warm hand gently cupped your cheek, turning your face to look up into the blue eyes of the woman standing over you. Her thumb stroked over your cheekbone.

“What has she done to you?”

Her voice was soft but the pain was dripping from each word. You scrunched up your face. That wasn’t right. Your angel wasn’t meant to in pain. She was meant to be happy and safe and not in that room with you.

“Zelda?”

“I’m here my sweet girl.”

She disappeared from your sight, her hand slipping from your face. You sat up, trying to follow her movements. Everything felt fuzzy, the way it did in a dream. You couldn’t get your thoughts in order. Only one thing made sense.

“Bella,” you breathed.

“She is currently being kept occupied by my sister and troublesome niece,” she said, “do not worry. She will never lay a hand on you again.”

She tugged on the chain keeping you tied to the bed. You groaned, the rub of the metal cuff on your skin sending sharp pain up your leg. You grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. She looked at you, the line between her eyes appearing. You reached up with one hand, your thumb smoothing it.

“Hurts,” you mumbled.

“I know,” she said, “but we have to get you free.”

Loud footsteps sounded on the stairs. You jerked away, looking at the doorway. She turned too, stilling, focusing on the sounds from below. A familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

“Ambrose, get these chains off her,” she snapped.

Ambrose approached, wary and limping. He grabbed the chain, tugging your foot towards him for a better look. You whimpered, feeling tears spring to your eyes. He murmured to himself as he bent over your ankle. Zelda took your chin in hand, pulling your head up to look at her.

“I need you to keep being brave for me, Luna. Just a few more minutes.”

You felt the metal fall away from your ankle. You let out a long breath, a single tear falling down your cheek. You shuffled to the edge of the bed, placing your feet on the floor. Zelda looped her arm around your waist.

“Can you walk?”

You nodded. You took a step forward, your ankle collapsing under you. You cried out, falling forward. Zelda caught you before you could face plant. Her grip tightened on you.

“Ambrose, help me here.”

Another arm wrapped around your waist. You got your feet underneath you again. The pain was rocketing up your leg from the wound on your ankle. You whimpered but took a hesitant step forward anyway. With both Spellmans supporting you you managed to stay on your feet.

“Auntie, this is going to take too long,” Ambrose said.

“You’re right. We need to get out of here now,” she said.

You felt yourself hoisted up into a pair of strong arms. You wrapped your arms around Ambrose’s neck, letting him carry you out of the room. The hallway was dark and you were surprised either of the Spellmans could see where they were going. 

An animal howl sounded from downstairs. You buried your face in Ambrose’s shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of old books and ink. His arms tightened around you.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured.

You kept your eyes squeezed shut as he rushed down the stairs. The cold fresh air that hit you told you that he’d left the house. You looked up, finding yourself surrounded by trees. Ambrose kept walking, not stopping for a moment, even as you noticed no other Spellman join him in the empty garden.

“Let’s get you home,” he said.

You didn’t have the strength to fight any longer.


	30. Chapter 30

You awoke to fingers stroking through your hair. You rocketed up in the bed, your mind telling you it was Bella, that your rescue had been nothing but a dream, that you were still trapped in that house with the vampire. You scrabbled back from the warm body resting on the bed beside you.

“It’s okay,” a soft voice said.

Your eyes focused on Zelda, sitting up on the bed beside you. She was still in the clothes she’d worn the night before, dirty and stained. You stilled, the fear beginning to seep from your body. 

“Zelda?”

“I’m here sweetheart,” she said.

You reached out a hand, not sure if you could truly trust what you were seeing. She took your hand pressing it to her cheek. You could feel her body heat seep into your skin. You let out a long breath, gently letting your fingers skim over her lips and down her neck. You wrapped your hand around the back her neck, shuffling closer. 

“What happened?” you asked.

“We can discuss it later,” she said, “once you’re stronger.”

You let your eyes run over her, trying to figure out what had happened. You had no idea why you’d need to be stronger to hear the story. She slowly reached out, giving you time to pull away, and tucked your hair behind your ear, her fingers lingering on your jaw. 

“Is everyone okay?” you asked.

“Everyone is fine,” she reassured you, “no one was hurt except for you.”

“I was hurt?” You couldn’t remember being hurt once they’d arrive in the house. 

“Your ankle.”

You looked down at your ankle. It was covered in a thick green paste over the place the metal shackle would have been. There was no pain radiating out from it anymore, and if Zelda hadn’t mentioned it you might have forgotten there’d ever been a wound there. 

“What’s that on it?” you asked, bringing it closer to your face to give it a better look.

“When we got home Hilda made a salve to help the healing along,” she said, “in a few days it will be as if you had never been hurt.”

“Oh.”

Her fingers skimmed over your neck. You hissed, drawing back, surprised at the shot of pain her touch had given you. She gave you a small, sad smile. 

“We can’t heal the bite wounds with magic,” she said, “vampire venom keeps wounds from closing for a long while.”

“But if there’s venom in my blood then surely I’m going to become one,” you said, panic taking hold of you once again. 

“If you did not drink her blood then you’ll be safe,” she said, “an exchange of blood is necessary for a transformation to be achievable.”

“So I’m safe?” you asked.

“As long as you don’t drink her blood,” she said.

“And she was only biting me for feeding purposes?”

Her silence was enough of an answer. You turned away, your fingers twisting in the blankets. There was something more, some larger reason for Bella’s actions. 

“Tell me.”

“First, I must ask you to show me something,” she said.

“Anything.”

“Did Bella ever bite you here?” She gently placed her finger over your heart. You blinked, unsure why she was asking.

You hesitantly pulled the neckline of your shirt down, exposing the skin over your heart. It was unbroken, as unblemished as it had been before Bella had swept back in to town. She let out a relieved breath. 

“That is good. We arrived just in time. If we’d only been only an hour later we might have been too late,” she said.

“I don’t understand.”

“There’s a ritual that is common amongst vampires looking to create loyalty among humans. Every night blood is taken from seven different places on the body, the final place being the vein above the heart. If it’s completed successfully then the human is completely devoted to the vampire, as if under a spell. There are six bite marks on your body, Luna. But not the seventh.”

“Will I be okay?” you asked.

“As long as you take your blood replenishing potion you will be fine.”

“So nothing terrible happened?” you asked.

“You were taken from us, and that was terrible enough.”

You crawled over to her, closing the distance that had grown between the two of you. You took her hand in yours, gently pulling her closer. She looked fierce, as if ready to tear Bella limb from limb. You cupped her cheek, drawing closer to her.

“I’m here, and I’m safe. You can stop worrying for a while,” you said, “you won’t let her take me again.”

“She won’t get getting anywhere near you,” she promised.

You kissed her, desperate and needy. Being in that position, the one where you were kept in chains and fed on by a paranoid vampire looking to hurt the woman you had grown to care for, had made you realise how much you wanted Zelda. You would give your life for her, if it meant her safety. You never wanted to be forcibly ripped away from her again. 

She kissed you, pushing you back onto the bed. She lent over you, her hands sliding up your body. You moaned, wriggling against her, wanting her closer. Her nails scraped over the skin of your stomach, her tongue swiping over your lower lip. You strained up towards her.

A loud knock started up on the door. You ignored it, tangling your fingers in her hair. Her thumb brushed along the underside of your breast. You whined, arching your back, begging for more of a touch. She nipped at your lower lip. The knock sounded again. 

“What?” Zelda roared. 

The door squeaked open, Hilda sticking her head through the gap. She flushed when she saw the position the two of you were in. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I thought Luna should take her blood replenishing potion before we leave to talk to our,” she paused, shrinking back at whatever she saw in Zelda’s eye, “guest.”

You sat up, pushing Zelda from your body, turning to look at Hilda. You might be weak and hurt but you weren’t blind. You could tell something was going on that Zelda hadn’t tinformed you of.

“Guest?” you asked Hilda.

“Sister,” Zelda hissed.

You scrabbled out of her hold, putting your feet flat on the floor. You tested your feet out underneath your weight. You held yourself up without too much trouble, taking a wobbly step towards Hilda.

“What guest?” you asked.

“I think I better leave this to my sister,” she said, ducking out and closing the door. 

You whirled around, catching yourself on the side of the bed as you stumbled. She rushed to you, grabbing you around the elbows. You pulled away from her, keeping your distance. You didn’t need her distracting you with the way she clouded your thoughts just from being so close. 

“What guest?” you asked again. 

“Luna,” she sighed.

“What. Guest?” you ground out. 

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. You gritted your teeth, waiting for her to tell you what was happening. You hated being kept in the dark in the name of protecting you. You weren’t a weak flower that would crumple at the first strong wind that blew your way. 

“While we were in the house, getting you out safely, we managed to complete the binding spell on Bella,” she said, still not looking at you. 

“How?”

“She discovered us as we were in the middle of creating the binding circle. There was a fight. It took the combined power of the three Spellman woman to hold her while Ambrose got you away from that house,” she said.

“And my family?” you asked, hope blooming in your chest. 

“I’m so sorry but they weren’t there,” she said, “I’m going to make her tell us where they are.” 

“I’m coming with you,” you said.

“No.” Her voice was hard, telling you not to argue with her. 

“They’re my family and I have every right to face her,” you said, “you weren’t the one who was kept by her.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Then you shouldn’t go either.”

“This is my problem to solve.”

“It’s both of our problem.”

“You wouldn’t be in this position if it weren’t for me.”

“I wouldn’t be in this position if it weren’t for her,” you said, “all you did was break up with her. She’s the psychotic one.”

She grabbed you by both shoulders, looking deep in your eyes. You stared back, refusing to back down. You needed to face your demons, quite literally. 

“Fine. You stay behind me and do everything I ask you without question. If it looks as if she’s going to try and hurt you, we leave. If it looks as if she’s breaking free, we leave. If she so much as snarls at you, we leave.”

“Okay.”

“Then take your potion and we’ll go.”


	31. Chapter 31

You stood in front of the heavy metal door, your fingers tingling as you waited to be let in. Your breathing was too shallow, your vision beginning to tunnel. The woman behind that door had the answers to all the questions in your head. She was also able to kill you with a one bare hand. 

Quiet voices echoed in the dark cavern behind you. You turned your head, not able to look at the door any longer without forcing your way inside, demanding answers. Zelda was standing with Ambrose and Hilda, a fierce discussion occurring. You didn’t care about the details, it was obvious they were arguing over your presence. Ambrose may have gotten you out of that house, but from the glances he kept shooting you it seemed as if he kept flashing back to the moment he found out of your betrayal. 

“She’s coming in and that is final,” Zelda snapped.

“But Auntie Zee,” Ambrose said.

“I said, that is final,” Zelda said.

She turned towards you, her mouth turned down in a harsh line. You knew she wasn’t happy to have you join her for this little adventure but she wasn’t about to say that in front of her family. Not after promising you that you could join them. She was, if nothing else, a woman of her word. 

“Are you sure about this?” she asked, her voice low to keep the other two from hearing.

“Let’s do this.”

You turned back to the door, squaring your shoulders. Zelda pushed you behind her body, placing her hand on the metal door. She paused, taking a deep breath in. You laid your hand on her back, between her shoulder blades, offering your own strength to her. This wasn’t going to be easy for either of you. She pushed the door open.

Bella was sitting on the familiar dirt floor, her posture perfect, her chin raised in a defiant gesture. She was wrapped in heavy metal chains, a large binding circle keeping her in place. Her eyes were sunken, as were her cheeks, dark bruise like circles under her eyes. Her hair was lank, her skin looking fragile. Her eyes were dark but bloodshot, and there was a feral look to her, like an animal that had been denied food for too long. Your hand absentmindedly drifted to one of the still healing wounds on your neck. 

“I see not even you were immune to the charms of Zelda Spellman,” she said, looking straight at you past Zelda’s shoulder. 

Your heart missed a beat. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. Her eyes strayed to your jugular, taking a deep breath in through her nose, her eyes closing. She smiled.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you smell, mi amour?” she asked, “drinking from you may have been the most pleasurable experience of my life.”

You shivered, shrinking back from her. You didn’t like the way her eyes were trailing over you, pausing at each one of the bite marks she’d left on your body. Her eyes rested over your heart, her tongue darting over her lips again. Zelda stepped in front of her wandering eyes.

“A pleasure you will never experience again,” Zelda said, her voice hard.

“Do not make promises you can’t keep, Zelda Spellman,” she said, “you’ve done that one too many times for my liking.”

“Has no one ever told you holding onto a broken heart for so long is unhealthy?” 

Bella snorted. You bit down on your lip to stifle a giggle. The atmosphere was thick, almost unbearable. You could have choked on it. 

“An overinflated ego is not an attractive look on you Zelda,” Bella said.

“What am I suppose to think when you’ve done nothing but work towards my destruction for the last 67 years?”she asked

“I am not someone that others break up with. I end things with my lovers,” she snarled.

“And yet you are now in the presence of two women who have ended their relationships with you,” she said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t antagonise the vampire,” you hissed to the witch in front of you. 

“I have to agree with the mortal, Auntie,” Ambrose said from outside the room.

“We came here for answers,” you reminded her. 

“I suppose you’re here looking for your family,” Bella drawled, “as if it were not obvious, mi amour.”

“Of course it’s not obvious,” you snapped. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t have been so sentimental,” she mused, “perhaps that was my downfall.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked.

“I truly did believe you would be different, mi amour.” Her voice was like honey, “you still could be.”

“No chance,” you replied.

She dragged her eyes back to Zelda, her face hardening into a porcelain mask. She bared her teeth at the witch, her fangs on full display. You froze. Zelda murmured under breath, flames filling her hands. Bella squinted her eyes.

“If you want your family back, I’d suggest hurrying,” she said, “they won’t last very long where they are. In fact, I’d bet the little one might already be dead.”

“If you hurt Finn,” you hissed.

Zelda held out an arm, keeping you from approaching Bella. You snarled, ready to rip her limb from limb. Zelda pushed you back into Ambrose’s waiting arms. You struggled against his hold on you.

“If you can’t behave Luna, you will have to leave,” Zelda said.

“Like hell I will,” you said.

“Careful mi amour. I’m surprised you haven’t realised that Zelda enjoys authority but hates when others question it,” Bella said.

“Fuck you,” you shouted at her.

“Oh mi amour, you already have,” she replied, smirking at Zelda.

“Get her out of here,” Zelda said to Ambrose.

You were hauled away. You kicked out, trying to hit the man behind you. He kept dragging you backwards, out of the room and away from the door. You howled, demanding to be let go. The strength began to drain from your body, still weak from the ordeal it had been put through. 

“Let Auntie Zee deal with Bella. She’s rather adept at interrogation,” Ambrose said.

“I’m going to kill her,” you snarled.

“After Auntie has got the answers we need,” he said, “give her time.”

“I don’t have time,” you replied. 

He forced you down, taking a seat on the dirt encrusted stone step. He stood over you, arms folded across his chest. You buried your head in your hands, the waiting excruciating. You had no idea how long your family had left but you were sure it wasn’t long or Bella would have never taunted you with the information. 

A deep metal clang rang through the tunnel, loud in the close quarters. You looked up, Ambrose looking over his shoulder. Zelda was striding towards you, Hilda hurrying behind her. Her face was grim, each step fast and purposeful. You stood, wanting to reach out towards her but scared of what she might say.

“Zelda?” you asked.

“I found out where your family is,” she said.

“And?”

“We’re going back to your old stomping ground.”


	32. Chapter 32

You looked up at the house, dread curdling in your stomach. You had never thought you’d be back on this doorstep. The pure white exterior, once so comforting, now felt like it was mocking you, so at odds with the darkness you were expecting to find inside.

“Luna?”

You took a deep shuddering breath, wiping away the tears that were falling down your cheeks. Everything looked exactly the same, no change since the last time you’d been there the year before. The only difference was the absolute stillness of the house, the feeling of abandonment in every inch of the place. The windows were dark and the garden, once a source of pride, was overgrown and wild. It seemed a good metaphor for your new life. 

“Luna.”

Your eyes started upwards, lingering on a window you’d spent hours looking out of you. The view from it was seared in your memory, comfortable and familiar. Although unseen from your vantage point you could feel the worn material of the cushions in the window seat against your fingertips. You clenched your fist, trying to shake off the memories.

“Luna!”

You turned, blinking your eyes in the sunlight. Zelda and Ambrose were standing behind you, watching on as you took in your family home. Ambrose seemed wary and uncomfortable, his eyes darting anywhere but your face. Zelda, in contrast, was staring straight at you.

“Sorry, were you saying something?”

“Shall we go inside?” Zelda asked, “time seems to be of the essence in this situation.”

“Right, yes, of course,” you said.

The door creaked as you pushed it open. Your father would never had let that happened before you’d brought hell to your family’s door. You stepped inside, hesitant and wishing desperately you didn’t have to do this. The air smelt of must and something coppery and familiar. Your heart constricted. 

“Do you know where your family might be?” Zelda asked, following behind you.

“The basement maybe,” you said, “although really it could be any room if she’s as good at holding them as she was with me.”

“Ambrose, you check the basement. We’ll look through the rest of the house,” Zelda said.

Ambrose nodded, passing by you. You flinched back. He gave you a comforting smile but his eyes still refused to meet yours. He disappeared down the basement stairs, the dark eating him up.

You looked around the hall, taking in the dust and the debris. Tables were upturned, pages from books scattered over the floor. You couldn’t imagine what had happened there, if it was just Bella trying to loot your house or if there had been some kind of fight. You hoped it was the former. 

“Where should we start?” Zelda asked you. 

“Upstairs?” you suggested.

She nodded, striding off. You cast cursory glances into the rooms you passed, each one in as much disarray as the last. You couldn’t imagine the things that had gone on in your absence. There was no reason for Bella to have done this, unless she was hoping to hurt you further by ruining your childhood home. If that was her goal, she had succeeded. 

You climbed the sweeping staircase behind Zelda, each footstep sending a cloud of dust into the air. Your gut twisted with each step closer you got to the top. 

The landing looked untouched, everything as you remembered just dustier. You pushed open the door to your old bedroom, finding everything in place. You stepped inside. 

“Luna?”

A dark puddle of dried something was in the middle of the white comforter on your bed. You stepped forward, reaching out towards it. It flaked under your touch at the edges, the inside sticky. You looked down at your fingers, dark red smeared over your fingers. 

“Blood,” Zelda said rather unhelpfully. 

“We have to find them,” you said, turning away.

You stepped out of the room again, Zelda closing the door on the upsetting scene. Your hand reached for the doorknob of your parent’s room. 

“Auntie Zee,” Ambrose shouted.

You jerked back, turning to look at the stairs. Zelda hurried off, you close on her heels. The darkness of the basement had been chased away by the fire in Ambrose’s hand. Cowering against the far wall were three bodies, bloody and bruised, in tattered clothes. You gasped, pushing past Zelda. She grabbed you before you could approached the three people.

“Wait, we need to make sure Bella has not left us any nasty surprises,” she said. 

She began to speak in Latin, holding her hands out in front of her. Your little brother let out a small whimper, shrinking back further. Your fingers itched to reach for him but you trusted her to know more about how Bella operated. Still, you were counting down the seconds until you could hug your brother again. 

“I think we are okay,” Zelda said.

You rushed forward, ignoring the way your family tried to make themselves as small as possible. You knelt in front of them, reach a trembling hand out into the space between you. 

“Hey squirt,” you said to your younger brother. He looked at you wide eyed from behind your father’s shoulder.

“Luna?”

“It’s me Finn. I’m here to take you somewhere safe,” you said.

“Nowhere is safe.”

“Bella is locked up and I promise that my friends will make sure she never hurts you again,” you said, “but we need to get you out of here and taken care of.”

“We can’t get out,” he said, showing you the chains keeping him and your parents attached to the basement wall. 

“Zelda?” you asked, turning to look at the witch over your shoulder. 

She pushed you aside, taking the chains in hand. She looked over the locks, her brow furrowing. 

“I’m not going to be able to get through the locks until we’re back at the house,” she said. 

“So we can’t get them out of here?”

“I didn’t say that.”

She muttered something, flames growing in her hands. She pressed it to the chain, heating the metal up. You watched as it became white hot, melting in her hand. You pulled Finn away from the wall and into a big hug. You felt his tears fall on your skin as he clutched at you, his arms weak. You realised once he was in your arms how thin he was. His bones were poking through his skin and he was smaller than you remembered. He was shivering uncontrollably, his teeth chattering in your ear. 

“We have to get out of here,” you said, looking over at your parents.

“We’re not going anywhere with you,” your father spat, “this is all your fault.”

“I know.”

“It’s not her fault,” Zelda snapped.

“No, it is,” you said, “but I’m trying to fix it and even if I can’t keep you safe, the Spellmans can.”

“At least come with us until you are strong enough to be alone,” Zelda said, “you’re useless as you are.”

Your father opened his mouth to argue but as he tried to stand his legs crumpled beneath him. You made a high noise in the back of your throat but didn’t move your arms from around your younger brother. Zelda helped him up, holding him to keep from falling again. 

Ambrose gasped. You turned your attention to where he was looking. Sabrina was standing there, her face streaked with dirt. Her hair was in disarray and she looked panicked.

“Bella has gotten out, Auntie,” she said.

You froze as did your brother. You tightened your arms around him, the irrational fear of Bella showing up and tearing him away from you again filling your body.

“We have to get back to the house. Now!” Zelda said.

She forced your father forward. Ambrose picked your mother up as you picked up your brother. You rushed up the stairs, not wanting to stay another second in the house you’d grown up in. Any comfort there had once been had long since disappeared. 

“Into the car,” Zelda ordered.

As the car tore away from the house you took one last look out the back window at the place you’d grown up for what you were sure was the last time. 


	33. Chapter 33

Zelda was standing, facing the door, shot gun in hand. Her body was tight, coiled like a spring. You had your back pressed against the wall, watching her eyes sweep over the outside vista.

You’d had Ambrose lock your family in the morgue, the safest place in the house. He was standing guard outside, a cross bow in hand. Zelda had tried to send Sabrina away to the mysterious Academy, but she’d refused to leave her family behind when danger was coming to their doorstep. 

Zelda had wanted to lock you up too, keep you safe from Bella. You had slipped away before she could, hiding away in your room as you tried to remember anything that you’d heard from Bella about how to hurt a vampire. It was all muddled with the myths mortals told and you couldn’t sort the fact from the fiction. But there was something you needed, a single hope left. 

You stood out of sight, knowing it wouldn’t help when Bella eventually showed her face. She’d be able to hear your heartbeat, smell your blood, see you in the dark. You were hoping she’d focus on the Spellmans, classing you as no threat. Being underestimated had been how you’d succeeded your entire life. Wide eyes and an open face made people think you were too innocent to be a threat. 

You stood at the top of the staircase, looking down on the entrance hall. Zelda looked fierce, a lioness protecting her tribe. Hilda stood off to the side, her fingers twisting together in front of her, the picture of anxiety. Sabrina stood to the other side, her teeth gritted, her eyes focused on the door. You were all waiting for Bella to appear, but you assumed it wouldn’t be politely through the front door. Wind whispered through the house and you shivered. 

“How sweet,” a low voice drawled, “the family that slays together stays together.”

You pressed back against the wall more insistently. You’d heard that voice in your dreams, in your nightmares. It haunted you. 

“It is too bad that it shall all be for naught,” the voice continued.

Zelda tightened her grip on the shotgun, raising it. Sabrina took a deep breath. Hilda let out a small squeak.

“Tell me, Zelda Spellman, was all of this worth it?”

“It will be once you’re gone,” she responded. 

Bella appeared in front of Zelda, teeth bared and hatred in her eyes. She brought up one hand, her nails long and sharp. Her long dark hair streamed down her back, her skin pale in the sunlight. Her eyes flickered up to your hiding place, a smile taking over her features.

“It’s too bad that shall not be happening.”

Zelda fired the gun, the sound deafening. You flinched, closing your eyes. When you opened them again Bella was gone, Zelda flushed with rage. You rushed to the bannister, looking down on the scene trying to find her.

“You look delicious, mi amour.”

A cold hand wrapped around your neck, jerking you back. Your body was thrown aside. Your back slammed into the wall, your breath rushing from your body. You fell to the ground, groaning. You got up on hands and knees, trying to crawl away. A booted foot landed on your back, forcing you back down. 

“I’m surprised you let your pet out for this, Zelda Spellman,” she called down, “I know how you feel about other people touching your toys.”

Another shot rang out. Wood from the building rained down on your head but the booted foot was long gone. You sat up, coughing. You crawled to the edge of the landing, looking down on Zelda. Her eyes flashed as she saw you. 

“I told you to hide,” she hissed.

“I couldn’t let you face her alone,” you replied.

“How touching,” Bella drawled, now on the stairs between you and the witches, “and how misguided.”

Wind began to whip around you. A large vine crashed through the stairs, wrapping around Bella’s body. She looked startled as the vine began to constrict around her. You heard something crack, loud, like a gun going off but Zelda hadn’t moved. Bella was lifted into the air, her feet kicking. You watched, surprised it had been so easy.

With a roar, Bella ripped the vine apart. She fell back to the stairs as the vine withered up and died. She pushed herself to her feet, levelling a glare at Sabrina. Her hands were raised and a shocked look was on her face. Zelda stepped forward, putting herself between the vampire and her niece. You climbed to your feet, clutching at the wooden bannister. 

Bella took a sauntering step down the stairs. Her body looked wrong, one side of her rib cage crushed in. Her body was twisted, leaning to one side. She took another step down the stairs, a feral grin overtaking her face. Zelda snarled. 

“I remember learning that spell,” she said, “child’s play.”

“You know spells?” Sabrina asked, taken aback.

“Did neither of them tell you?” She looked up at you, “before I was bitten, I was a witch. A fun little experiment. Or at least I was until I murdered my sire.”

“You were a witch?”

“You're not as bright as your aunt, are you?”

She reappeared behind Sabrina, her arms tight bands around her. 

“Shall we see how fun those vines can be?”

Huge vines smashed through the floor, sending Zelda across the room. They caught her, pulling her up into the air. She was whipped backwards and forward, the gun clattering to the floor. You screamed.

You watched as flames flared to life around her, consuming the green plants. It withered, pulling away from her. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, not moving. Your breath caught in your throat.

“Leave my family alone.”

You looked down, finding Hilda standing in the no man's land with her hands raised. 

“No can do.” 

Bella’s fingernails scraped along Sabrina’s cheek, blood welling in their wake. It dripped down, black and toxic looking. You watched as veins appeared along her skin, dark and pulsing. Hilda readjusted her stance.

“Leave. Us. Alone!”

Flames erupted around Sabrina, her eyes rolling back in her head. Bella disappeared again. Sabrina fell back, the blackness in her veins moving faster and faster. She began to convulse on the floor, pink foam appearing at her corners of her mouth. The flames still flickered along her skin, beginning to catch on the destroyed carpet.

Bella grabbed Hilda, sinking her teeth into her neck. You gritted your teeth, watching her drink from the motherly witch. She fell, her skin going pale. Hilda scratched at Bella’s face, trying to get some kind of hold. Bella grabbed one arm, snapping it as easily as a twig. It hung limp at her side. Bella grabbed the other doing the same so violently you could see the bone poking from her flesh. You felt your stomach roil.

She let Hilda go, slamming one of her feet into the blonde witch’s leg, shattering it. She glanced down at it before turning back to Zelda. You watched her crouch over her body, pushing the hair from the witch’s face. It was such a tender gesture you felt off balance in the carnage. All you could hear was Hilda’s whimpers and Sabrina’s gurgling. Blood and rot was heavy in the air. 

Bella lowered her head as if to kiss the unconscious witch. You knew this was the one chance you had. She was distracted enough to not bother paying attention to you. And why would she when you were nothing but a pathetic mortal?

You flung yourself from the balcony, raising the wooden stake you’d kept hidden in your room since arriving. You had assumed it would be your guarantee should Bella come to visit you at the mortuary. It was the ace up your sleeve, your only protection.

You slammed into her body, the stake burying deep in her back. Black viscous liquid pulsed out of her body, coating your hands in a sticky substance. She fell aside, leaving Zelda’s body. You fell with her, pain radiating up from your feet. The jump had been too much, even with the added padding of Bella’s body. You fell off her, watching the black blood stream from her heart. She turned her head to look at you. 

“Oh mi amour, you should have realised I was a liar.”

She grabbed you around the neck, squeezing. You grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her off you. She laughed, throwing her head back as her hold tightened on you. 

“A stake through the heart?” she mocked, “we are far stronger than those stories you mortals tell mi amour. Did you truly believe I would tell you how to kill a vampire?”

“You might not have told her, but you told me.”

Bella turned too late, meeting Zelda’s flame covered hands. She screamed as the flames licked over her skin, leaving nothing but ash in their wake. She let you go, sending you to the floor. You scrabbled back, trying to get air in your lungs again as you watched her body burn. Her skin was bubbling before disappearing in a cloud of ash. 

Exposed bone showed through as her skin melted away. She was screaming, the sound horrible, grating in your ears. It ended in a pitiful gurgle, a pile of ash all that was left. You looked up into the fierce eyes of Zelda.

“You are to never do that again,” she said.

“I was trying to save your life,” you replied. 

She grabbed your face, crushing her lips against yours. You clutched at her, never wanting to let her go.

“What the hell happened up here?”

You turned, finding Ambrose standing at the top of the stairs to the morgue. He was looking from you, to Sabrina, to Hilda. 

“We have taken care of Bella,” Zelda said.

“You think you may want to help Hilda and Sabrina,” you said.

“You think?”


	34. Chapter 34

You sunk into the warm water of your bath with a low groan. Despite your body having healed, it still ached after the ordeal it had been put through with Bella. You lent back, letting out a long breath.

Zelda And Ambrose had managed to put Hilda back together and slow the course of poison from Bella’s fingernails through Sabrina’s veins until Hilda had been able to come up with an antidote. She was still on bed rest, asleep upstairs but otherwise okay. 

You’d been sent upstairs after having your bruises looked at by Hilda. All you had wanted to do was get the dust and debris off your body, the thick, treacle like blood still coating your skin from stabbing Bella through the heart with your homemade stake. It had made you want to retch. You had watched it slide off your skin, floating on the top of the water like oil. 

You closed your eyes, still able to see the gore surrounding you. You ran your hands over your face, hoping it would block out the memories of the fight.

Once the water was cold and you had been turned into a prune you stepped out of the water. You dried off, looking in the mirror. You could still see silvery teeth marks on both sides of your neck, and going up both arms. The bruises on your neck and over your ribs had turned yellow and green. You sighed, shrugging into your robe. 

Zelda was standing in front of your window, looking out on the setting sun. You shuffled forwards, dropping your towel on the desk. You sunk onto the chair, watching her.

“You are never to do that again,” she ground out.

“Do what?” you asked.

“Risk your life in unnecessary danger,” she replied, turning to look at you.

“She was going to kill you,” you said. 

“That is beside the point.”

“I couldn’t let her kill you,” she said.

“I doubt she was going to kill me. She would have captured me to continue with my torture and I would have been able to escape.”

“You have no idea what she had planned for you,” you said, standing up, “it was more than simple torture.”

“It is no matter. You are not to put yourself in danger again,” she snapped.

“I will do what is necessary to keep you safe,” you said, getting up in her face.

She grabbed you by the hair, forcing you around. You hissed, your hand shooting up to grab her wrist. She pushed you back against the window, forcing the breath from your lungs. You looked up at her, your mouth falling open. 

“If you continue to put yourself into dangerous situations, I will be forced to punish you,” she growled. Pleasure shot straight between your legs.

“I can’t see that being a problem with no more Bella, you squeaked.

“You’d be surprised.”

Her lips crushed against yours, pushing you back against the cool glass of the window. You moaned, grasping her hips and pulling her against you. Her tongue ran over your bottom lip before plundering your mouth.

Her hand slipped from your hair, her fingers skimming over the skin of your neck. You flinched away, remembering a different set of fingers around your throat. She mumbled an apology against your lips, relocating her hand to your waist. 

Her hand slipped inside your robe, drawing meaningless patterns along your skin. You whined, straining closer to her. She chuckled.

“No more danger,” she murmured.

“No promises.”

She pinched at your side. You yelped, jumping away from her. She caught you, turning you until you were looking out the window. Her hands slipped inside your robe, one grasping at your breast. You moaned, leaning back against her. 

She ran her thumb over your nipple, it beginning to pebble under her touch. Her lips closed around your earlobe, tugging on it as she began to roll your nipple between thumb and forefinger. You muttered a curse under your breath, heat pooling between your legs. Her teeth nibbled on your earlobe. You moaned. 

“No more,” she mumbled into your ear.

“We’ll see.”

One of her hands began to snake its way downwards, running over the vulnerable skin of your stomach. She pinched at your nipple, sending a jolt through your body. You arched your back into her touch, wanting to see her.

“I didn’t like seeing her touch you,” she murmured, “I could have torn her apart right then and there.”

“I thought witches were into polyamory,” you said.

“I don’t like to share.”

You turned your head. She kissed you deeply, her hand still itching downwards. Not fast enough for your liking. You whined again, arching into her touch again. She laughed, drawing back.

“Tell me what you want,” she requested.

“I think you know,” you replied.

“Tell me.”

I want you to fuck me.”

“Louder.”

“Fuck me.”

“Louder.”

“Fuck me!”

Her finger ran through your folds. Your hips jerked forward. She hummed, doing it again. Your breath came out ragged and broken, your body feeling on fire. Her finger ghosted over your clit. You whined, turning your head to try and find her lips again. She kissed you, indulging your desires. You sighed into her mouth as her finger brushed against your clit again. 

Her other hand was still playing with your nipple, keeping you pressed against her. With one foot she pushed your feet apart further, her fingers continuing to explore the apex of your thighs. 

“There’s far too much clothing for my liking,” she said, her hands drawing back from your body. You trembled.

“I agree.”

You turned, reaching for the buttons of her shirt. She batted your hands away. She tugged at the tie of your robe, letting it fall open. Her eyes ran over your body. You shrugged it from your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes darkened as they swept over your bare skin.

She grabbed your shoulders, forcing you down into your desk chair. She knelt in front of you, her hands on your knees. You cupped her face, leaning forward to kiss her. She gently bit down on your lower lip. You moaned into her mouth.

She drew back as she pushed your knees apart. Her eyes were trained on your dripping cunt. She lent forward, breathing in deeply. She gave you a smirk before her face buried itself between your legs, her tongue sweeping up through your folds. Your head fell back as you groaned. 

She took your bundle of nerves between her lips, sucking on it. Your fingers jumped to her hair, clutching at it, pressing her more insistently against your heat. Pleasure began to build in you, the coil tightening as she sucked harder.

One of her hands reached up your body, her thumb running over your nipple again. You ground against her face as she rolled your nipple in her fingers. You couldn’t catch your breath, sweat beginning to bead at your temples. Your hips bucked as she hummed, the vibrations running through you. You gasped her name, your fingers tightening in her hair. 

She pinched your nipple, the pain mingling with the pleasure. You cried out, so close. Just a few moments more and you’d be pushed off the edge.

Zelda drew back, her hands disappearing from your body. You whined, your eyes snapping open. You watched Zelda stand, her hands beginning to unbutton her blouse. You bit down on your lip, watching each inch of skin as it appeared. She dropped the silk to the floor, reaching for the zip of her skirt. You reached out, pushing it over her hips. 

You hooked your fingers in the waistband of her underwear, tugging her forward. She stood between your legs, looking down. You pressed a kiss to her stomach, looking up at her. She reached behind her, pulling her bra from her body. Your mouth went dry, looking at her body. You’d never seen someone so beautiful. 

“Are you going to help?”

You tore her underwear from her body, standing up to press yourself against her. You kissed her long and deep, your hands pressing into the small of her back. She ran her fingers down your spine until she was grabbing your ass. 

You pushed her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She fell back with a bounce. You gave her a slow smile, crawling over her body. She grinned, threading her fingers through your hair. You crashed your lips into hers, running your fingers over her skin. It was so soft under your touch, so vulnerable.

“This kind of help?” you asked.

“Yes.”

You trailed your lips down her body until you reached her breasts. You took her nipple into your mouth, sucking on it gently until she arched her back off the mattress. Her fingers ran down your spine again until she could run them through your folds. You hissed, your teeth accidentally scraping against her. She groaned. You did it again. She began to slowly circle your clit. 

“Stop teasing,” she ground out.

“You first.”

Her finger slammed into you, entering smoothly with how wet she’d made you. You made a high pitched noise in the back of your throat. She stilled the finger within you.

“Your turn,” she murmured. 

You skirted your fingers over her navel, dipping them into the apex of her thighs. She hissed, her head falling back. You smiled into her skin as you felt her juices collect on your hand. You pressed her thumb against her bundle of nerves, feeling her hips back up. Her finger curled inside you.

“Yes,” she hissed.

You trailed kisses down her body, her hand slipping from you as you moved out of reach. You ran your tongue up her slit. Her hips bucked up. You lifted her legs, pulling them over your shoulders, holding her against your face. 

“No more teasing,” you said.

You wrapped your lips around her clit, sucking on it harshly. Her fingers clenched at the duvet cover, twisting in it. Her thighs tightened around your head as you didn’t let up, sucking harder and harder. She was panting, driving you on. Your fingers dug into the skin of her legs. 

She cried out above, her legs tightening almost painfully around your head. Her back arched high off the bed as she called your name. She fell back on the rumpled duvet, her legs releasing you. You sat back on your heels looking at her. Her skin was flushed, her breathing erratic. She gave you a lazy smile, her hands reaching for you.

You crawled back up her body as she sat up. You settled in her lap, kissing her with abandon. Her arms tightened around you, pressing your bare skin against hers. You sucked in a sharp breath as your nipples brushed against her.

“Let’s take care of you, love.”

She positioned you until you were sitting on her thigh. She pressed up, a strangled cry falling from your lips. She ran her hands up your spine, her fingers tangling in your hair. 

“Come on sweetheart,” she murmured.

You moved over her thigh, your clit brushing against her skin. You whined, grinding down on her. She watched you as you rode her thigh, desperate and needy. You threw your head back, moaning at the feelings.

“Going to keep you safe,” she murmured, pressing her lips to your shoulder. Her tongue ran over your skin, tasting you. 

You moaned her name, moving faster. You were still so close from when her head had been buried between your thighs. Her lips trailed along your collarbone, nipping at the skin covering your bones. 

“Nothing is gonna happen to you again.”

She pressed a kiss to one bite mark then the other, soft and comforting. She took your arms, pressing kisses to each bite mark on your body. You looked down at her, cupping her cheeks. 

“No one will ever touch you again,” she said.

“No one but you,” you agreed.

She kissed you again as you wave after wave of pleasure crashed into your body. You became rigid above her, your moans stifled by her kiss. She held you tightly as you came down. 

“I can’t lose you too,” she said once your eyes blinked open again. You kissed her softly.

“You never will.”


	35. Epilogue

You sat at your desk, your fingers drumming against the wood of the table, your chin resting in your other hand. You could hear your little brother outside, shrieking as Sabrina chased him in some kind of game. Your parents were outside watching, still trying to recover from the ordeal you’d put them through.

Zelda had allowed your family to stay in the house until they could figure out what to do. Your mother had refused to go back to their house, arguing with your father about it. It wasn’t until they realised the nature of your brother’s nightmares that your father had agreed to stay with the Spellmans. There was no way Finn would be stepping foot on that property again. 

You yawned, your eyes closing. You could smell the dinner that Hilda was cooking, her humming filtering to you through the series of opened doorways. A knock sounded on your desk and your eyes snapped open. Ambrose was standing beside you, a mug of tea extended towards you. You took it with a smile. He took a seat on the edge of your desk, familiar from the days before your secret had been discovered. 

“Your little brother is a curious fellow,” he said.

“Has he been bothering you?” you asked.

“He has a lot of questions about what he’s seen,” he said, “it’s understandable.”

You didn’t have a reply to that, choosing to take a sip from your mug. You looked down at it, watching the steam curl towards you. It was warming your cool hands, but wasn’t able to undo the guilt curdling in your stomach. All of the trauma your family has experienced was due to you. You were the one at fault.

“Auntie Zee told me what you did,” he said, “that you flung yourself off the balcony at the vampire.”

“I was the only one left to stop her,” you said with a shrug.

“It was brave.”

“It was stupid.”

He chuckled. “Sometimes those are the same things.”

“And Zelda has banned me from both,” you said.

“Thank you,” he said, “for saving them.”

“Zelda was the one who ended it,” you said.

“But she would not have been able if you had not distracted the vampire with your misguided attempt at murder,” he said.

“No one ever told me how she got out of the cell,” you said.

“It turns out she was very good at charming people. Poor Melvin will never be trusted again.” He chuckled, “he was never very good at deflecting the charms of a pretty woman.”

“He and I have that in common I suppose,” you said.

“A fact I, for one, am grateful for.”

Zelda was standing at the top of the stairs. You smiled, watching her descend towards you. You were so captivated you didn’t notice Ambrose get up and leave you, disappearing back into the morgue. She stopped in front of your desk.

“I have been enquiring into cleaning and moving companies that can clear your parent’s house for selling,” she said, “it can be done by the end of next week.”

“I’ll let Dad know,” you replied.

“And there is a realtor in town that can show them some houses tomorrow,” she said.

“Oh good.”

She lent forward, her hands flat on your desk. Your eyes flicked down then back up, your tongue darting out to wet your lips. Her own eyes darkened in response. 

“Of course, with your family out of the house that leaves no distractions,” she murmured.

“Other than your family.”

“I can arrange for them to be out of the house.”

You stood up, leaning towards her too. Her gaze dropped to your lips as she inched forward. Her breath ghosted over your face, your eyes slipping closed. 

The phone rang.

You opened your eyes, let out a frustrated sigh. You lent backwards, looking down at the phone. It continued ringing. You picked it up and put it to your ear.

“Spellman Mortuary, how can I help you?”

Zelda smiled at you and you realised that finally everything might be okay. 


End file.
